Shattered Future
by 0ABC1
Summary: This story takes place in the apocalyptic future, but instead of Trunks, Bra is the first born. With the death of Gohan, and Bra heading towards the past, how will this change affect everything? Reviews greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey everyone, I'm here with another DBZ Fic! It's been roughly 2 years since I wrote one so please go easy on me. Anyways, I wanted to try my hand on two uncommon pairings (Gohan/Bra and Gohan/Zangya) to see if I can make them work. Today's fic is the Gohan/Bra one, and hopefully tomorrow I'll upload the other one. The setting for this fic is in the future timeline, but the difference is that Bra was born instead of Trunks. I'm hoping I can upload each story at least once a week but you never know. I have ideas on where I want to take this pairing, but if anyone has any ideas on how this story could be better feel free to let me know in the review section. With that said, I present to you, Shattered Future._

Shattered Future

 **"Please Gohan, let me come with you. The two of us could stand a better chance against them than just you alone" pleaded a young Bra.**

" **No" responded the older demi-saiyin. "It's too dangerous out there… you'll just be a liability."**

" **But you'll die!" Bra could feel tears forming in her eyes, "I'm not as weak as you and mom think I am! I can help."**

 **Gohan turned to her, "Bura you must understand that you're not ready to fight them. They're way too powerful for you and I would never forgive myself if something were happen to you."**

" **LIAR!" she screamed, "I'm more than capeable of fighting them, so if you don't take me then-then I'll just follow you, and there's no way you can afford to waste what remaining energy you have on trying to stop me."**

 **Gohan sighed, "ok, you win."**

" **Really?" asked Bra in surprise, "Ok, let's go!" she turned around and was ready to ascend into the sky before she suddenly felt an immense pain in the back of her neck and instantly blacked out."**

*ring ring ring ring ring*

Bra slowly began waking up from her sleep. She reached for her alarm clock and pressed the snooze button. She sat up and took a deep breath. It was 8:00 and she could smell breakfast cooking from downstairs. She got up and walked towards her closet to pick out fresh clothes to wear. She got out a white tank top and pink capsule corp. fleece pants and proceeded to take a shower. Once she was ready, she headed downstairs to meet her mother.

"Good morning sweetie" greeted Bulma when she noticed her daughter entering the kitchen, "Breakfast is ready. I made all of your favorites."

Bra smiled sweetly, "everything smells so good." She sat down and began filling up her plate. "Aren't you going to eat?" she asked noticing that her mother wasn't eating.

"I'm not really hungry" responded Bulma as she sat down across her daughter with a cup of coffee in hand.

As bra was finishing up her food she couldn't help but notice her mother staring at her, "is something wrong?" she asked.

"Not at all" responded the scientist, "I'm just admiring the type of women you've grown into." She saw that Bra was giving her a confused look and slightly giggled, "I'm sorry, it's just with everything that has been going on your entire life, it warms my heart to see that you still became the person that I am so proud of today."

"You're proud of someone who has failed to take down two maniacs who terrorize innocent people for fun?" asked Bra with a frown.

Bulma smiled, "I will admit that I'm not very fond of your negative attitude, but I guess you can't help it since your Vegeta's daughter. Besides, think of it this way, if everything goes according to plan, in a few days you'll be traveling years into the past to warn everybody about the androids giving them a brighter future; and possibly finding a weakness to them. Maybe you'll even train with your father."

Bra rolled her eyes, "what would I learn from him? Didn't you say he was killed relatively easy?"

"Yes, but something tells me that once he realizes what happened here, he'll train more than ever." Unable to change her daughter's views, Bulma became slightly concerned, "I thought you would be happy to finally meet your father…"

"I guess… maybe I'm just nervous" responded Bra somewhat honestly.

"And Gohan? Aren't you happy that you will finally get to see him again."

Bra sighed upon hearing this question, "It's not like he's the same Gohan." She grabbed her plate and took it to the sink, "I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"You're going to have to talk about it one day sweetie" responded Bulma.

"But not today," she kissed her mother in the cheek and thanked her for breakfast before heading outside to train.

* * *

Outside, Bra began doing some intense training. "HIYAAH!" she shouted as she swiftly kicked her target immediately shattering it. She realized a target was heading straight towards her, so she phased out and reappeared behind the bot and kneed it effectively breaking it as well. Before she could do anything else, she felt a barrage of blasts making contact with her back. She slowly got up and slammed her fist to the ground in anger of not being able to react in time.

 **" _I'm not as weak as you think I am."_**

She clenched her teeth and immediately fired several ki blasts towards the robots, but grew angrier when she realized they dodged. She levitated and continued to fire ki blasts recklessly hoping to hit her targets.

 ** _"You'll just be a liability."_**

'I'm not a liability, I'm not a liability!' screamed Bra internally. She was ripped out of her thoughts when she felt a kick to her back and came crashing down to the ground forming a small crater.

The noise of the impact grabbed Bulma's attention who was working on finishing the time machine. She went outside to see what was going on. Once she realized that her daughter was struggling against the training bots, she immediately ran to the controls to shut them down. Once, everything cleared, Bulma rushed to her daughter's side to check on her. "Bura, are you ok?"

After a few moments, Bra began to move "I'm not weak" she quietly murmured under her breath.

"What was that honey?" asked Bulma with a concerned look.

Bra looked up to her, "why did you turn the robots off?"

"You weren't moving anymore… just look at you" she said focusing on her scratches and bruises. "Come inside so I can clean you up."

Bra slowly got back up to her feet, "thanks but I want to do it myself."

Bulma remained concerned about her but decided to let her go.

* * *

Bra entered the bathroom and rotated the faucet to splash some water on her face. She grabbed a small towel and dried herself. Once done, she put her towel down and looked herself in the mirror. While studying herself in the reflection, a flashback came to her.

 **"That's enough for today" announced Gohan as he descended to the ground.**

 **"No!" replied the 14 year demi-saiyin, "I want to keep sparring."**

 **Gohan gave her a serious look, "there's a difference between sparring and outright taking hits. Throughout the entire spar, you mustered no offense and very little defense."**

 **Bra looked at him with anger, "what are you trying to say?"**

 **"I'm saying you're not focused enough. You get easily distracted from what's in front of you, and I suggest that you overcome this weakness quick or it will be your downfall."**

Bra sighed, he knew her so well and was always right. She left the bathroom and headed to her room where she laid down in her bed and started thinking about her upcoming trip to the past. She had so many questions swirling around her head like: 'what would meeting my father be like?' 'Will he acknowledge me when he finds out I'm her daughter?' Bulma made it clear that she will arrive before she is conceived so she has to be very careful as to not change that part. She wasn't that much worried about it though since she already had a plan to prevent Vegeta and Bulma from finding out before they get together. She was just slightly worried that her resemblance to her mother would give it away; but on the other hand, she couldn't deny how excited she was to finally meet the Z-Warriors. Goku, Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha were all part of the mighty team that her mother talked so much about. Finally, there's Gohan. The youngest member of the group and the one that taught her everything she knows. She hoped that she wouldn't have to see him, but that would be a longshot. So the real question is how she will react when she sees him? Will she react normally and not give it any importance? Or will she began remembering the Gohan in her timeline rendering her speechless and giving the others a reason to suspect of her. As she continued to think, she instantly felt hundreds of ki's die out and she quickly knew the reason for this. without any hesitation she changed into her gear and grabbed her sword.

Bulma was nearly complete with her time machine when she heard her daughter running downstairs. At that moment she realized that the reasoning had to be another android attack. "Bra wait!" she shouted as she dropped everything and ran as fast as she could to reach her.

Bra was about to blast off when she heard her mother. "Not now mom, I have to go"

"NO!" shouted Bulma, "you don't have to go. The time machine is almost done and you can't put your life at risk… what if the androids decide to kill you."

"So what? I'm supposed to let those monsters kill innocent people?"

"You must understand, if something happens to you, it could be the end for everyone… I won't allow you to go." Responded Bulma determined to prevent her daughter from risking her life.

Bra was frustrated. She knew her mother was right, and she shouldn't take a risk in getting hurt.

Bulma felt relieved when she saw Bra slowly heading back inside. She could tell her daughter was fighting the urge to turn around and fly off towards the city. "It's for the best" she mentioned hoping that Bra could see that.

* * *

Roughly ten minutes have passed since the android attack started. Bulma was checking for any defects in her now completed time machine. She was so happy that she was able to finish it earlier than she thought. Once she was positive that everything was working well, she decided to check on Bra and tell her the good news too. She walked to her daughter's room and gently knocked on her door, "Bra? Can I come in?" She patiently waited for a response, but didn't get any. "Bra are you ok?" she asked, but no response either. She quickly became concerned and reached for a spare key that she hid for a time like this. She unlocked the door and opened it, "Bura?" She looked around the room but couldn't find her daughter anywhere. "She didn't" she said to herself, but her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the window in her room opened. "No" she whispered as she looked outside the window hoping that Bra didn't go to fight the androids.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n: Hello everyone! First of all I wanted to thank everyone who read and also the ones who took time to review the first chapter, it really means a lot. I would like to clarify a mistake I made. When i established the update schedule, I meant to say that i would update this story one week and "Let's be friends" the other. I apologize for this confusion. Oh, and just to avoid confusion, bold lettering signifies a flashback._

 _X3runner: That's a good question, Bra will be traveling to the past where she was still born first since I feel it would make the most sense and not cause any confusion._

 _Now that I said everything I present to you the second chapter of "Shattered Future."_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

* * *

 **Young Bra had landed in Peppertown where the most recent android attack had taken place. She walked down the streets trembling in fear for what she might encounter. All around her were the remains of what used to be a beautiful place. Tears began to form in her eyes as she saw the streets filled with dead bodies everywhere.**

 **She tried her best to locate Gohan's energy but was unsuccessful. She later came across a building that she knew was built as a safe haven in case this happened. As she entered the building she noticed that the metal doors were completely blown away. She hoped that it was just a coincidence and continued to walk deeper into the building to try and find survivors.**

 **Unfortunately, the lights were out and it was very difficult for her to see what was in front of her. The deeper she went, the clearer she could smell a disturbing stench that was in the air. She also knew her mother had provided them with some sort of device that could hide their energy signal so they couldn't be located. Surprisingly, the final metal door that led to the main hall was unlocked which gave her a bad feeling.**

 **"Hello...?" she hoped that someone could hear her, but there was no reply. She figured that there had to be a switch nearby so she could turn the lights on and figure out where in the building she was exactly. As she was searching the walls, she suddenly tripped over something that was laying on the floor. When she picked herself up, she immediately felt a thick liquid in her hands. Her heart began to race as she began feeling the object that she tripped over. She quickly got up and tried to walk away, but for the second time something similar caused her to lose her balance. This time though, she landed on top of it and many others. At this point she realized that it was everywhere and she needed to get out of there. She could feel that same liquid almost everywhere in her body now.**

 **She wanted to scream as she ran as fast as she could back to where she came from. It wasn't long before she exited the building. Bra looked at both of her hands and thanks to the dim light source, she was able to make out the crimson color thus confirming what she feared. It was blood, and it was everywhere. She dropped to her knees and began crying as she accepted that Gohan failed and the fact that she can't sense him can only mean one thing.**

* * *

People screamed in terror as android 17 and 18 slaughtered them on-by-one. 17 was amused by how they continued to run for their lives as if they stood a chance to get away from them. "That's 12 more kills for me" he mentioned, "Which put's me in the lead."

"Not for long" answered 18 as she formed a powerful ki and launched it towards a rather large building causing it to collapse and kill everyone inside. She gave a satisfied smirk "there, that's at least enough to put me back in the lead."

17 pouted, "no fair that's cheating."

"Really?" questioned the female android, "since when were there rules to our game?"

Now 17 was the one to smirk, "Well in that case..." he began forming his own ki, but before he could fire it he was sent flying towards a nearby wall.

Bra landed in front of 18 and got into her fighting stance, "that's enough. This end's now!"

18 smiled, "Back again? I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up today."

Before the demi-saiyan could respond to her comment, 17 blasted the rubble that was on top of him "How rude of you, you made me lose" he simply said as dusted off his shirt.

18 crossed her arms, "I say we go ahead and kill her."

"Now now 18" began 17 as he walked next to her, "If we kill her now we would be giving up weeks worth of fun."

"Who cares" responded the female android, "She's not nearly as fun as Gohan was."

Bra clenched her teeth in anger, "how dare you mention him? I will kill you both!" with that said, she powered up to her super-saiyan form.

17 raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?" he turned to her sister, "You fought her last time so it's my turn."

"Whatever" responded 18. She walked to a pile of rubble and sat down to spectate the fight.

17 smirked, "Now let's see what you got."

Bra glared at him, "Gladly." She powered up her ki and charged forward. She swung her fist to try and connect to his jaw, but he quickly phased out of sight. _'Damn, where is he?'_ she thought to herself as she looked in every direction. It wasn't until she heard him laughing that she was able to locate him.

"Did you seriously think that you could touch me like that?" mocked 17, "Maybe I should just kill you now."

Bra tightened her fist and attacked again, but was met with the same results, "Stay still and fight me!" she demanded. Immediately after, she was sent flying back to the ground by 17.

"As you wish" he mocked yet again. He couldn't see her because of the dust cloud that formed when she hit the ground. Because of that, he barely had enough time to dodge when a burning sphere of ki rushed towards him. His was very surprised when the demi-saiyan appeared in front of him and began swinging heavy punches and kicks that all connected. She finally unleashed a powerful ki blast that sent him flying to the ground.

Bra began panting, she had put most of her energy into that offense. She focused on where he landed to see how much damage she caused, but was ultimately shocked when she saw him ascending as if nothing happened.

"Bravo" praised 17, "That was some offense you displayed. You even managed to ruin my favorite shirt" he said looking at his now messed up shirt.

Bra couldn't believe what she was seeing. She put almost everything she had into that counter attack and he's already back up.

17 chuckled, "Now it's my turn." With that said, he rushed towards her and began delivering his own punches to the demi-saiyan.

At first, Bra was able to successfully block the first half of his strikes, but when one finally connected the rest followed. She knew she had to find an opening to get out of this mess and when it came, she moved back a couple feet and with both her hands she began forming a blue energy wave. "Take this! BUSTER CANON!" she yelled as she fired her blast and sent it directly towards 17.

When 17 saw what she was doing he began forming his own attack, "Photon Flash" he fired his blast and it quickly clashed with Bra's. Bra was beginning to struggle to keep her attack from being consumed, while on the other side 17 only laughed at her attempt. He noticed her struggle and decided to end it. He put more energy into his blast and it quickly engulfed the opposing attack thus sending Bra flying through the air until she went straight through a building wall.

On the border of unconsciousness, Bra slowly opened her eyes to see 17 approaching.

He proceeded to stomp at her chest causing her to cough out blood. He then grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and tossed her through a window causing her to fall 7 stories down. He jumped out of the building and landed next to the now unconscious fighter.

18 realizing that the battle was over decided to walk towards her brother, "Just kill her already."

17 thought about it for a moment. "I don't know, I'm still not into killing our biggest form of entertainment."

"Are you kidding me?" asked 18 with a frown. "Just look at her. Most of her bones are probably broken just like her spirit must be."

Hearing this caused 17 to smile, "That's it. We'll just leave her out here and let fate decide whether she lives or not."

18 sighed in frustration, "Wouldn't it be easier just to kill her?"

"Patience sister," began 17. "Think of it this way, next time we decide to attack we can also look forward to finding out if she survived or not. Just an added bonus."

18 rolled her eyes, "You and your games. Fine whatever" She ascended and started flying away from the now destroyed city.

17 glanced down at Bra and smirked, "Let's see if you make it pass this one" and with that said, he took off to the skies and into the direction her sister went leaving the demi-saiyan practically dead.

* * *

 **Bra continued to walk down the streets of Peppertown. After experiencing what she witnessed, all she wanted to do was go home so her mother could comfort her.**

 **She was seconds away from leaving when she spotted a huge crater up ahead. She approached it and deep down there was nothing but piles of stones mounted on top of each other. It wasn't until she took a closer look that she could see an arm barely sticking out. Bra knew that it had to be him under all those stones, so she immediately jumped down and started removing the stones.**

 **As she kept digging, more and more of the body started to uncover. She prayed that the figure wasn't who she thought it was, but when pieces of familiar clothing started to become visible, there wasn't much hope left. Moments later, she managed to uncover the face to reveal the last person she wanted it to be.**

 **"G-Gohan..." She could feel her heart sinking as all the emotions began building up inside of her. She could feel grief for losing her mentor who she knew her entire life; but also, she clearly felt anger and hatred towards the androids for killing him. "No... no... no no no no" she couldn't believe that this was happening to her. _"_ Please Gohan don't leave us..." she said as she stirred the body, "Please don't go..." Tears were sliding down her cheeks as she continued to shake his lifeless body. **

**_'How could they do this?'_ she asked herself referring to the androids. "It's not fair. You were everything to me and they just took you away." Her hands turned to fists as the rage started to build up until she couldn't take it anymore, "I'll never forgive them for this. I will kill them... I SWEAR THAT I WILL FUCKING KILL THEM!" she suddenly felt an immense power flowing through her. She opened her eyes and realized that her aurora was golden just like her hair. She had finally attained the power she worked so hard to attain, but at the cost of his life. She was determined to use her new power to kill them for what they did.**

* * *

Bra was beginning to come to her senses. She could faintly hear voices in the background as she was opening her eyes. At first, she could see blurry figures around her but as her vision became clearer she could see that they were people. "Where am I?" she asked. She was about to sit up when the doctor immediately prevented her.

"Please, try not to get up so quickly. Your body is still recovering from all those injuries you received." At that moment, two other people stepped up and helped her get on her feet. "Now to answer your question, you're in a safe haven we built a few years ago for a time like this."

"Safe haven?" asked Bra in confusion, "But I thought Peppertown was the only place that had successfully built one."

The doctor nodded, "Back then they were, but after we found out that it fell we decided to build our own, but instead we built ours underground."

Bura looked around in surprise, "we're underground?"

"Indeed. A couple of brave lads went up to check on the town when we stopped hearing noises. It was then that they found you and immediately brought you down here to heal. It's a miracle that you didn't suffer any broken bones or permanent damage."

"Wait" paused Bra, "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Roughly around half the day" the doctor responded.

"Half a day?!" asked Bra in shock. She immediately started thinking about her mother and what she must be thinking right now, "I have to go" she said as she tried to leave the room.

"Wait, you can't leave. You're still in very bad shape. You might even have to stay here a few days to fully recover" said the doctor as he tried to stop her.

"You don't understand, someone at home must be worried sick about me." As she opened the door she immediately became awestruck when she saw hundreds of people crowded together in a single area.

The doctor noticing her reaction decided to explain, "These are all the people that managed to escape the massacre above."

It was hard for her seeing this many people in grief after just losing their homes. With the doctor next to her, she began walking around the area. Bra could see mothers holding their crying children, doctors and nurses attending people, and even volunteers who were serving soup for everyone."

"You" said an old lady as she pointed to the demi-saiyan. "I've seen you before... you're the girl who has been fighting those monsters aren't you?"

Everyone around stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to her. Bra was growing nervous as she was not used to having this much eyes on her. She was about to say something until she was bombarded with questions.

"Are you here to save us?"

"Why havn't ya'll killed them already?"

"Can y'all even kill them?"

The doctor could see how flustered the demi-saiyan was getting so he decided to intervene "Please, you must not overwhelm her. She recently woke up and cannot afford to get stressed.

Everyone became quiet for a moment until one little girl spoke up, "Is it true that the fighter that fought them before you was killed?"

Bra didn't know how to respond to her. _'They had to know'_ she thought. Se looked around and saw that everyone was waiting for her to answer. She didn't directly respond to them, she just lowered her head.

"It is true isn't it?" asked an older women, "Oh no... what are we gonna do now?" she panicked. " If he couldn't kill them then there is no hope left. He was suppose to free us from those monsters!"

Everyone also began panicking as they were quickly losing hope of one day being freed from this menace. Bra knew she had to say something, she just couldn't allow them to give up. "Everyone please calm down" she began but was ignored as everyone kept panicking. "Listen..." she tried once more but was met with the same results. It wasn't until the doctor spoke up that everyone became silent and listened to what she had to say. "Thanks" said Bra to the doctor for assisting her once again. She took a deep breath and turn towards everyone else, "I know the past few years have been really difficult for everyone, and believe me it has been hard on me too, but we can't lose hope... not at this stage." The crowd just looked at her and she took it as a sign to continue, "Gohan... he gave his life fighting for us. Everyone of you believed in him... now I'm asking that you believe in me. Just like he did, I won't give up until I find a way to kill them and put an end to this nightmare. I'll do my part if you do yours and continue to believe in a brighter future. I know I can beat them, you just have to wait a little longer... That's what he would've wanted."

The crowd remained silent for a moment until a man spoke, "But how can you be sure that you can kill them?" he asked.

"I have a plan" simply responded Bra, "I can't tell you what it is, but if everything goes like I hope... it won't be long before it's all over."

"This plan..." began another women, "How do you know it will work?"

Bra was silent for a moment, "because I'll make it work" she finally responded. After a while, everyone began accepting her answer and a bunch of them were even thanking her and establishing their faith in her. Bra actually felt great about what she did. She couldn't allow them to give up so she said the only thing she could and it worked. For years she fought with the motivation of avenging her teacher, but now she has an added one too, and that is the same one that he had which was to save everyone from the hands of 17 and 18.

* * *

Bra landed in the front door of Capsule Corp. She entered the building and noticed that it was quiet, "mom?" she asked out loud. A moment later she could hear someone running downstairs.

"Bura?..." came the voice of Bulma as she quickly appeared. Before Bra could say anything, the scientist immediately ran and embraced her as hard as she could. "Dear god you're alive" she said in between sobs. "I thought I had lost you forever."

Bra couldn't help but feel terrible for being the reason that her mother was crying. "I'm sorry... I should've listened to you" she admitted.

"Why didn't you?" She asked. "I begged you not to fight them. Why do you have to be so damn stubborn? I thought you were dead." the scientist immediately began crying again at the thought of her daughter being killed.

Bra bowed her head in shame, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand not doing anything while the androids were killing innocent people."

Bulma could see the bruises that were visable in the face of her daughter, "Just look at you... what happened out there?"

"I was easily beaten... and close to being killed, but I was saved by people who managed to get away from the attack. They built an underground safe haven. there were hundreds of them" responded Bra meeting her mother's eyes, "it was unbelievable."

Bulma sighed, "I'm just glad that you're safe now... I already lost your father to them, and just thinking about losing you too... If anything happened to you I don't know what I would've done."

Bra kissed her mother in the forehead, "Its ok mom, nothing happened." She proceeded to wipe away her mother's tears, "I know what I must do now. I'll be ready for when the time machine is finished."

With all that's been going on, Bulma had completely forgotten about that, "It's finished" she said said quietly surprising her daughter. "I wanted to tell you yesterday but you had already left."

"You mean... I can go as early as tomorrow night?" asked the demi-saiyan with a smile.

Bulma nodded, "Of course I would need to teach you the controls and give you instructions but yea."

Bra could feel her excitement build up. With what happened today she was more determined than ever to go to the past, train with her father, find a weakness, and kill the androids once and for all. "So tomorrow night?" she asked.

Her mother gave her a weak smile as she was still emotional about her daughter still being alive, "Tomorrow night."

* * *

 _I would like to thank jbae654 for being my beta for this chapter and helping me make this chapter better. As always, please leave a review and if you have any questions, you can pm me or ask it in the review section, Thank You._


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about taking a while to update this story, but with college in the way, it's been tough at times; but now that the semester is done, I can focus more on my fics. Anyways here's chapter 3 of this story enjoy.**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Shattered Future Chapter 3

It was noon in Capsule Corporation. There were approximately seven hours left until Bra traveled back in time.

Bulma was upstairs in her daughter's room checking over the injuries she sustained during her fight with Android 17 and 18. "Well, it looks like your scratches and bruises healed up pretty nicely overnight. I guess you have your father's genes to thank for that."

The demi-saiyan rolled her eyes, "I'll be sure to thank him once I see him."

Upon hearing this, Bulma stopped what she was doing and stared at her.

"Just kidding" clarified Bra with a giggle.

Bulma smiled, "I imagined you would at least be a little nervous to go back to the past."

"I am nervous. With all those rules and warnings you gave me, who wouldn't be?"

The scientist gave her daughter a playful push, "Ok maybe I did give you an excessive amount of rules, but better safe than sorry. Traveling through times isn't something we can afford to be reckless in."

To this, Bra turned serious, "So what do I do if you or anybody else pieces together who I am? I mean a saiyan with blue hair…"

"Well if you follow my rules then you should be ok but just in case, I'm thinking of dying your hair black since it's a more common color and that way not even my past self would consider the possibility that you're both related.

Bra felt highly relieved after hearing her mother's words, "You just thought of everything didn't you?"

Bulma smiled, "Everything I could, but try to avoid doing anything that might arouse suspi-" In that moment, Bulma suddenly began coughing violently which alarmed Bra.

"Mom are you ok?" she asked with a look of concern.

"Of course honey" responded Bulma as she cleared her throat, "I'm probably just getting a cold. Some rest should do me good."

"Well as soon as this is over, you're going to take a long overdue break." Assured Bra to which her mother nodded.

"Well enough of that," she said as she got up to grab her hair dye kit. "Come on, we should start dying your hair."

Bura nodded as she stood up and followed her mother to the bathroom. Several minutes later, Bulma started the process of turning her daughter's hair black. She chose that color because it was a really common earth color, and the three saiyans she personally knew all had black hair as well.

"Mom…?" said Bra softly.

"Yes honey?"

"Is it possible that my father will accept me once he discovers the truth... and maybe train with me?"

Bulma sighed, "Your father was a difficult man sweety. Knowing him, you shouldn't get your hopes up."

Bra felt saddened upon hearing her mother's response, "But I'm his daughter…I know he died shortly after I was born but didn't he once show any affection towards us?"

The scientist showed a loving smile while reminiscing the time she spent with Vegeta. "He had a terrible attitude that's for sure, but I know deep down he loved us… he just didn't know how to show it."

"So there is a chance?"

"It's hard to tell… I honestly imagine that when he learns of his fate in this timeline, he will become a whole different person."

"That's true" responded the demi-saiyan. She always thought of the positives that the past would gain from her arrival that she hadn't though much of the negatives. One of those possible consequences being that her father could become a much darker more obsessed person thus affecting his relationship with her mother. ' _But it's a risk I have to take'_ she thought to herself.

Noticing her daughter's demeanor, Bulma decided to switch topics, "I'm really excited that you're going to get the opportunity to meet everyone; especially Goku."

"Hopefully it will be enough."

Bulma stopped what she was doing and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "It will be honey. With everyone prepared and with Goku this time, there's no way the androids can win."

Bra smiled, she loved it when her mother displayed confidence and hope as it always made her feel better. "What can you tell me about Piccolo?"

The scientist was pretty surprised at her question, "What do you want to know about him?"

"Well Aunt Chi Chi always said he was a terrible being, but Gohan always spoke highly of him… even more than Goku."

"Piccolo was very… mysterious. I think Gohan was actually the only person to see him as a true friend. It probably happened during their time training."

"Didn't he kidnap him when he was a child?"

Bulma nodded, "He did. He could barely walk when Piccolo forced him to train in the wilderness. That's why Chi Chi despised him so much… but he always spoke of a hidden potential that Gohan had."

"Hidden potential?" asked Bra in interest. "Gohan never mentioned anything about that."

"He might've just been talking about the saiyan transformation that Gohan achieved when Piccolo was killed."

"He turned into a super saiyan when Piccolo died?" Bra was completely surprised when she heard that. "I had no idea… Honestly, he never really talked about it."

"Why would he? He was devastated when Goku died; and when Piccolo died, it meant that he was the last remaining fighter that could stop the androids. You were just a child during all of that."

Bura felt her heart sink. All Gohan would talk to her about were good times in his life, he never really mentioned any suffering he endured. Hearing this only caused Bra's admiration towards her teacher to grow exponentially. "It's going to feel… weird seeing him as a child… with no scars or indications of the Gohan I know..."

"...Well you're done," said Bulma as she was wiping her hands with a small towel. It should dry up by tonight... Why don't you get some rest in the meantime while I finish the preparations."

Bra nodded, "Good idea, I have a long day coming up and I could use some extra rest."

Bulma smiled, "Well I'll call you when it's time" and with that said the scientist placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before leaving the bathroom and heading downstairs.

Bra sighed, she looked at her mother's handiwork in the mirror before sitting on her bed. "Today is the day," she said as she began thinking about everything that could go right and/or wrong today.

* * *

Final preparations were done. Bra put on her jacket and placed her sword in its place.

"Ready honey?" asked Bulma as she handed her the medicine that needed to get to Goku.

"Ready as I ever will be" responded the demi-saiyan.

"Remember, if you arrive before Frieza and King Cold have been dealt with, I need you to act accordingly. To you, Frieza may be nothing, but to them, it's a different story. **Do not** do anything that might raise suspicion to your real identity."

"I got it mom" responded Bra. She took a deep breath and entered the time machine.

"Everything is set. When it's time for you to return, push the blue button and it will bring you back to this era.

Bra nodded as she studied the controls. She couldn't hide how both nervous and excited she was, "Alright mom, I'll see you when I return."

"Take care honey. I love you" said the scientist as she saw the time machine slowly rise and disappear, but not before she noticed her daughter playfully blow her a kiss. She rolled her eyes and headed towards the house; but before she got to the door, again she started coughing violently. She grabbed her handkerchief and used it to cover her mouth as she continued to cough. When she finally stopped, she looked at her handkerchief and saw specs of blood all over it. She sighed in sadness as she entered the house to wait for her daughter's return.

* * *

After what seemed like forever. Bra began to see hints of land and she knew that she was arriving. The time machine stopped and the hatch opened signaling the arrival of the desired year.

Without hesitation, the demi-saiyan jumped out of the machine and started stretching. She looked around her surroundings, but couldn't really see much of a difference from her timeline at first, but that was probably because she was in a desert. She took a deep breath and acknowledge how good it felt.

Almost immediately, she felt two high power levels approaching the planet, while many other slightly weaker power levels were coming in her direction as well. "Let's do this," she said to herself as she prepared for whatever happened next.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Reviews are always welcomed and greatly appreciated as they help me to keep going. The next chapter shouldn't take too long as I already have an idea of how I want to write it. Also, I'm planning to update an old story that I've wanted to continue for some time now. It's called "I don't" for if any of you are interested in giving it a chance. Take care and till next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back with the next chapter of 'Shattered Future.' Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter and a shoutout to the ones who reviewed it._

 ** _x3runner:_** _Vegeta and Chi Chi will have different reactions to the pair that's for sure. Also, What happened to Gohan's hidden potential will be revealed later on in the story. I couldn't necessarily give you a specific chapter of when that might be._

 ** _Victor0606:_** _Thanks! I've been working on DBZ fics for around 2 years now; I have many ideas for more fics to write in the future. Some of them I even have the first chapter already. I'm just waiting for the right time to post them. Thank you so much for the support._

 ** _Tactician:_** _Interesting ideas, but I don't think Bra would have any peace if she didn't go back to fight the androids. I was planning on having Bra still be born since I feel it would be more interesting to have two completely different Bra's at the same time._

 _Anyways, here's the 4th chapter, hope you enjoy._

* * *

Shattered Future Chapter 4

Both Vegeta and Yamcha arrived at where they believed that Frieza would be landing. Unlike the saiyan, Yamcha was completely freaking out about the situation. "A-are you sure that this is the place?" he asked.

"Of course I'm sure" responded Vegeta not bothering to turn around to face him. He immediately looked up as he could hear someone approaching.

A vehicle could be visible in the distance, "Hi guys!" shouted the person inside.

"She didn't…" muttered Yamcha.

As soon as the vehicle landed, Bulma stepped out of it, "I'm here!"

"Bulma? What are you doing here?" asked Yamcha in shock.

"What do you think I'm doing?" asked the scientist. "I want to meet this Frieza guy since I didn't get to on Namek."

"Are you crazy?" questioned the former bandit. "Frieza is not a joke! He can and will kill you."

Bulma stared at him in anger, "I already know that. I also know that he's more than capable of blowing up this planet if he wanted to, but I at least want to see him before he does that."

Vegeta turned to her and chuckled, "You know, every time you talk, it amazes me how much of an idiot you are."

Before Bulma could respond, Tien and Chiaotzu landed.

"Hey guys!" greeted Bulma.

"Bulma" responded Tien. "Yamcha," he suddenly stopped and looked at Vegeta angrily. "I'm surprised you came."

Vegeta chuckled, "Wouldn't be much of a reason for any of you to show up if I didn't. Now all of you quit your whining before you anger the Namekian."

Everyone else turned to where Piccolo was standing.

"Piccolo? How long were you there?" asked Yamcha.

"Long enough to hear everything you said" responded the Namekian.

Soon, Krillin and Gohan also arrived. "Hey everybody!" greeted Krillin.

"Gohan! Krillin! It's good to see you!" commented Bulma.

"Everybody is all here?" asked the former monk. "That's great, the more the better."

"You said it" responded Yamcha. "Has anyone heard of Goku?"

Upon hearing the question, everyone except Vegeta and Piccolo lowered their heads in sadness.

Realizing he made a mistake, Yamcha immediately apologized. Before anyone else could comment, Piccolo suddenly felt a spike in energy, "They're here!" he yelled.

In that moment, an enormous spaceship lowered from the sky. The whole group was motionless as the ship passed them by and landed up ahead.

Once the ship had landed, Frieza and King Cold stepped outside. "So, this is the planet where the saiyan that nearly killed you lives?" asked King Cold. "How boring" he added with a chuckle.

"Relax father" responded Frieza. "I will make this quick and annihilate Goku and his friends as quickly and painfully as possible." He turned to the soldiers, "Now all of you, began your search; and when you find them, show no mercy" he ordered.

The soldiers nodded in obedience, but as soon as they ascended to the sky, they were immediately shredded by the sword of a stranger.

Frieza and King Cold alongside the Z-gang were completely shocked by what just happened. In front of the two tyrants, stood a young girl with a sword. The girl smirked as she studied them.

"So, you're Frieza huh?" asked the girl. "I heard a lot about you."

"And who are you?" asked Frieza.

"Someone who was very interested in meeting you" she coolly responded.

The Arcosian looked at her in confusion before he smirked. "I see, so those pathetic weaklings sent a girl to fight me."

"This girl has a name" she responded. "And it's Bra."

"Bra, is it?" asked Frieza. "No matter, it won't be long before I kill you."

Bra couldn't help but chuckle at his statement, "Those bolts in your head must be a little loose. You see, it will be I that will kill you." She then turned to King Cold and gave him a menacing look, "and you."

King Cold took the girls threat rather humorously, "Child, you're a little too confident for your own good."

"Besides father" began Frieza. "There is no way this girl could even stand a chance against me. Not even Goku who was a super-saiyan could kill me" he mocked.

Bra immediately raised an eyebrow, "A super-saiyan huh?" she asked. "If that's what you want to see then maybe I could fill that role."

Frieza was surprised upon hearing this, "You're bluffing" he responded. "There's no way you could be a super-saiyan."

At this point, Vegeta's cocky attitude was more alive than ever inside Bra. With a smirk, she began to power up.

Frieza was without a doubt shocked at what he was witnessing.

On the other side of the ridge, Vegeta alongside the rest of the group was speechless as they saw the young girl turn into a super-saiyan right in front of their eyes.

As she completed her transformation, Frieza kept remembering the beating he took and near-death experience he suffered at the hands of Goku. He immediately ascended and powered up his supernova technique. Once it was to the max, he launched it towards her. It wasn't long before the attack engulfed her.

King Cold rolled his eyes, "Honestly Frieza, you could have at least waited for her to finish."

For a moment, Frieza actually felt that he had successfully killed the super-saiyan; but that quickly changed when the massive sphere of energy started rising.

Bra appeared underneath the attack, "I believe this is yours" she said as she tossed the attack back to him.

With a look of frustration, Frieza swatted the supernova attack into the sky where it exploded. "I will end you in the most miserable way I can think of" threatened the Arcosian.

"We'll see" challenged Bra.

To this, Frieza began powering up another attack, "We'll see how you like this" with that said, he fired a powerful blast that headed straight for the girl. To the Arcosian's annoyance, before the attack even got close to her, she had already phased out of sight.

Frieza started turning in every direction to look for the girl. It wasn't until he noticed a blast that was heading towards him that he realized where she was. He successfully dodged the attack. He grinned for a moment, but that was quickly changed when he saw the girl with her sword in hand in front of him. It was in that moment that he realized that he had fallen right into her trap.

Bra didn't give him a moment to react as she swung her blade and killed him by slicing his body into many pieces.

King Cold was shocked by this horrible turn of events, "Y-you killed my son…" he muttered. "How… interesting" he followed.

Bra raised an eyebrow, "You don't seem too upset with the loss of your son."

"What can I do about it now?" responded King Cold. "May I see your sword?"

"You want to see my sword?" asked Bra in confusion.

"Yes, I'm fascinated by it."

Bra was surprised by his request but decided to comply.

King Cold took the sword and began to study it, "How interesting" he commented.

Bra had her arms crossed as she waited for him to finish whatever he was trying to do.

King Cold raised the sword, "It's so light and sharp… perfect to kill you with it." He swung the sword to try and kill her; but to his luck, Bra dodged it with ease. The Arcosian kept swinging the sword, but each time was met with the same results. "Stay still you child."

Having had enough, Bra kneed King Cold in the gut before blasting him in the face that caused him to slam to a nearby rock formation.

At this point, King Cold knew he was outmatched. Seeing that she was approaching, King Cold was desperate to get out of this situation. "Wait!" he pleaded. "If you let me go I promise to make you a queen to this galaxy. Think about it, you could rule this galaxy and a lot of others."

Bra simply chuckled, "No thanks" she answered.

King Cold could feel a shiver run down his spine as he watched the super-saiyan raise her arm and form an energy blast. Within seconds, she fired it and the blast successfully penetrated his chest where his heart was, thus killing him instantly.

On the other side of the ridge, absolutely nobody could believe what they were seeing.

"Wow" commented Bulma. "And here you guys were worried about failing to kill Frieza with a surprise attack."

"Don't you ever shut up?" questioned Vegeta with a look of anger.

"Quiet you two" ordered Piccolo. "Right now, we have a different problem," he said referring to the female super-saiyan.

Bra powered down and took a huge sigh of relief. ' _That's one problem down'_ she thought. She turned to the right where she sensed everyone else. She couldn't see them, but she knew they were there. "Hey you guys!" she yelled. "I'm going to wait for Goku if you want to join me!" with that said, she took out a device and started flying towards the coordinates that he would be arriving in.

The group was again speechless.

"How… how did she know we were here?" asked Yamcha.

"It doesn't matter responded Tien. "What matters is that she knows where Goku is landing."

"But can we trust her?" asked Krillin. "What if it's a trap?"

"Relax Krillin" responded Bulma. " If she wanted to kill us, she probably could've done it by now, so I say we trust her."

Everyone stared at the scientist for a moment. Although they didn't like how she said it, they all had to agree that she at least had a point.

"Guess there's only one way to truly find out" mentioned Tien.

Everyone in the group ascended to the sky and started heading to the direction she went.

"YAMCHA!" yelled the scientist. "Are you just going to leave me here?!"

Yamcha turned around, "Bulma it could be too dangerous for you."

Bulma looked at him intensely, "I want to meet her ok? Now take me!"

The former bandit sighed in defeat, "Ok hang on" he grabbed the scientist and proceeded to go where everyone else went.

* * *

Bra checked the coordinates on her device, _'This has to be it'_ she thought. She proceeded to take out a capsule that contained a small cooler. Before she could grab a drink, Vegeta landed a few steps from her, followed by Tien, Krillin, Gohan, Chiaotzu, Puar, Yamcha, and finally Bulma.

Without hesitation, Vegeta walked up to the girl "Who are you and how are you a super-saiyan? I demand you to tell me."

Bra was totally unprepared to be asked such a question from the start. "I'm sorry but I can't say."

Vegeta could feel a vein popping on his forehead. "What do you mean you can't say?" he asked in anger. "I know for a fact that every female saiyan was killed a long time ago so who are you?"

Bra stepped back a little to get some space. Fortunately for her, Bulma stepped in.

"Vegeta! Quit bombarding her with ridiculous questions. Don't you see you're scaring her?" The scientist turned to the girl, "Don't worry about him" she said. "He's always a grouch. So, what's your name?" she asked with a smile.

Bra returned that smile, "I really can't say… not yet at least.

"Oh…" responded Bulma in confusion. "Can you at least tell us why you're here?"

"I'm here to see Goku" responded the demi-saiyan as she opened the cooler to grab a water bottle.

"You know my dad?" asked Gohan in curiosity.

Bra looked at him and she couldn't help but feel speechless for a moment. Nothing could have truly prepared her for when she was face-to-face with her former teacher. She could not help but stutter at first, "N…n-not exactly…" She took a deep breath to calm down. She knew that if she didn't manage to compose herself then they would suspect that something is off, but having this younger version of him in front of her brought back the memory of the time she found her teacher underneath all that rubble in Pepper Town. She decided to put her feelings in the back of her mind and return to the mindset she had before she saw the child. _'He's not the same Gohan that I know'_ she repeated in her head.

"Umm are you ok ma'am?" asked Gohan.

"Sorry about that" responded Bra. "I guess I just zoned off for a moment; but to answer your question, I don't know him personally but I do have something important I need to discuss with him."

"Let me guess" intervened Tien, "you can't say."

Bra nodded in response.

Relieved that the danger was over, Yamcha decided to speak up, "So if you know Goku, does that mean you know who we are?"

"That really isn't important" answered Bra. She didn't want to get too comfortable as she could accidentally let something slip up.

Bulma studied the girl in front of her. She was curious to who she was. She looked way too young to have been straight from the Planet Vegeta, so that's off the table. Maybe she's the daughter of a survivor? But that wouldn't explain how she knows Goku. If anything, wouldn't it be Vegeta who she would've known since he was the prince of all Saiyan's? Suddenly, her eyes caught to something that nearly left her baffled. The strange girl was wearing a blue jacket with the capsule corp logo placed in the right sleeve. It's strange to her because she has never seen a jacket of that kind manufactured in her company.

"Hey, where did you get that jacket?" she asked grabbing her attention. "My father owns Capsule Corp and to be honest, I have never seen a jacket like that from the company."

Bra turned to where she was referring to. When she realized that her jacket had the Capsule Corp logo on it, she wanted to mentally slap herself. How could she have missed such a simple detail? "My… mother gave it to me. I'm not exactly sure where she got it from…"

"Oh…" responded Bulma. She didn't necessarily buy it, but she also didn't want to overwhelm her with uncomfortable questions.

"Anyways, who else wants a drink while we wait for Goku to arrive?" asked Bra as she opened the cooler once again and grabbed an orange soda can. "Here you go" she handed the drink to Gohan.

Gohan immediately smiled when he received the drink, "Thanks! Orange is my favorite."

Bra matched his smile, she had already known that it was his favorite flavor. "No problem," she handed a few more drinks to the others before they patiently began waiting for Goku to land.

* * *

Every now and then, the female demi-saiyan would turn to look at Vegeta. _'Mom wasn't exaggerating when she said he was a very difficult man'_ she kept thinking.

"Is there a reason why you keep staring at me?" he asked in annoyance.

Bra immediately turned away. Fortunately for her, the prince didn't bother in continuing.

Within an hour, everyone could feel Goku's energy signal coming. A few minutes later, the spaceship he was in slowly descended into a crater. Everyone gathered around the crater and as soon as Goku stepped out, most of them cheered.

"Hi everyone" he greeted cheerfully as he levitated next to them.

"Goku, it's good to see you" commented Yamcha.

"Thanks" responded Goku. Before anyone else could say anything, Bra stepped up,

"Goku, could I talk to you privately?" she asked.

Goku looked at her with confusion, "Do I know you?"

"No, but I will clear everything out to you in a moment" responded the demi-saiyan.

"Alright then" responded Goku. Both walked to an area where nobody could hear them.

"May I see your transformation?" asked Bra.

"Why?" asked Goku.

"Just curious."

Goku was highly confused but still decided to comply.

Bra was truly fascinated when he transformed. "You showed me yours, now I will show you mine" and with that said, she instantly transformed as well.

"Interesting" commented Goku. "So, it was your power who I felt from space fighting Frieza?"

"Yes" responded Bra. "But unfortunately, I'm here to warn you of an even bigger threat than Frieza."

"What do you mean?" asked Goku.

At that moment, she explained everything she needed to tell Goku. From who she was, to who the androids were and what they were capable of.

"Wow," said Goku. He had a hard time believing what she said. It was weird for him to think that of all people, she was Bulma and Vegeta's daughter. More importantly, he couldn't believe what was going to be everyone's fate including his, "So I die because of a heart virus?" he asked with a hint of disappointment.

"Yes, but fortunately," began Bra. She took out the medicine her mother gave her. "Although there doesn't exist a cure in this time, there is one in mine." She handed him the medicine. "Be sure to take this when needed as it is the only thing that can save your life. Unfortunately, I must go now; but I will return in two years your time when the androids attack. I sincerely hope that you and everyone else is ready for the war that is to come."

Goku nodded, "Don't worry, we'll be more than ready for them."

Bra smiled, Goku was indeed everything her mother said he was. "See you soon."

Goku watched as the demi-saiyan left. With his focus towards the future now, he went to the rest of the group and told them about the danger that was to come.

* * *

 _A/N: And that's it for the 4th chapter. Remember, reviews are always accepted and greatly appreciated. Thank you and take care._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with chapter 5 to this story. Thank you to everyone who read chapter 4 and a special shout out to those who reviewed. Also, thank you for the compliments, they mean a lot to me.

 **X3runner:** Bra will have an influence when Gohan goes through the saiyaman saga.

She had her hair dyed and was very careful, that's how she got by for the most part.

 **Guest:** That is a good idea, but I feel that it would take away from Gohan and Goku's father/son bonding. Don't worry though, I already know how the two will bond in the future.

Now, I present to you the 5th chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

It was the year 767. Bra had successfully arrived at her destination. This was the day that both androids were to show up and attack for the first time according to her mother.

Everything felt so… weird to her. It was on this day that everyone's life changed forever. She could sense high power levels going off several miles from her. Without a moment to lose, she zoomed through the skies and headed towards the fight.

* * *

Piccolo practically had Gero on his knees. The android could not believe how the Z-fighters were so prepared for his and Android 19's arrival.

 _If only I could find the opportunity to return to my lab'_ thought the scientist. _'Then I would able to activate 17 and 18 to show them what true power really was.'_

"Hurry up and finish him" suggested Tien as he didn't want to take any chances with the android.

The Namekian grunted in response. He would've loved to cause more suffering to his opponent for trying to drain him of his energy, but there was no point in keeping him alive anymore.

In that moment, the now blue-haired demi-saiyan arrived at the scene, "What's going on here?" she asked in complete confusion.

"What do you mean 'what is going on?'" asked Vegeta in frustration from seeing her again. "We're dealing with the androids **you** warned us about."

"But…but that's not him…" responded Bra as she stared at the android in shock. _'I couldn't have altered the timeline this early'_ she questioned.

The whole group instantly became alarmed when they heard this. "What do you mean that's not them?" asked Tien. "You said two androids would attack this day and he alongside another one attacked."

"I know what I said" responded Bra. "But believe me, he isn't one of them."

Vegeta could feel a vein popping on his forehead, "You're telling me that we've been fighting the wrong androids this whole time?"

For the most part, Bra was speechless. She refused to believe that her presence caused this. Her mother said that two androids attacked on this day… but she never specified if it was the same ones. The demi-saiyan became frustrated, she could not believe how much she was screwing everything up already.

To make matters worst, in that moment, a vehicle was spotted heading in their direction. Bra focused on the figures inside, and her face immediately paled when she realized that her mother, alongside a man holding a baby, was approaching. "What are you doing? Don't come down here!" she desperately warned.

Dr. Gero realized that the opportunity he was waiting for finally arrived. "Perfect" he turned to the z-gang. "Enjoy this victory while you are able, for soon I will unleash Android 17 and 18 to destroy you all!"

"17…18," asked both Piccolo and Vegeta.

In that moment, the android extended his arm towards the object, and before Piccolo could react, he fired a blast that quickly damaged the ship distracting everyone and giving him the chance to make a run for it.

Bra could see her mother trying to control the vehicle but failing. At this rate, she will crash and potentially die alongside everyone else inside. What horrified her even more was that Vegeta who was in the best position to save them, was completely unfazed by what was happening.

Without hesitation, she sped towards the vehicle and just barely saved the three passengers.

"Th-thank you" said Bulma once she was safely on the ground. The scientist reached out and grabbed her one-year-old daughter from Yajirobe. Both of them were completely shaken while the baby continued to cry.

Although the demi-saiyan was relieved that no one was hurt, she couldn't deny the anger that she felt towards her father. If anything were to happen to her mother, she didn't know what she would do. She viciously turned to him and realized that he wasn't even looking at them. He was more focused on where the android could've escaped to.

"Impossible!" yelled Vegeta. "The android? He vanished." He searched in every direction hoping for a clue to where he might've possibly have gone. "Where did he go?"

"Bulma!" yelled Gohan and Krillin in unison, "Are you alright?"

Bulma turned to them and slightly smiled, "I'm ok guys, thanks to her" she replied as she turned to Bra.

"That's great" responded Gohan with a smile.

The demi-saiyan was too livid to listen to their conversation. Instead, she remained focused on the super-saiyan. She gritted her teeth as she flew in front of him. "Hey, why didn't you try to save them?" she asked in anger.

"Who?" asked Vegeta

"Who? Bulma and your daughter!" yelled Bra.

"Oh them" he chuckled. "I have more important things to worry about than that foolish woman and her blasted child."

Bra couldn't believe the words that he was using. Never in her life would she have expected this type of behavior from him. He was so much worst than how her mother described him.

"Now out of my way" he added as he flew off into the direction that he believes Gero escaped to.

The demi-saiyan needed to take a few deep breaths to even come close to calming down after that experience. She slowly descended to where her mother was, "Hey, are you ok?" she asked with a worried tone.

"I'm fine" responded Bulma as she hugged her baby. She looked at her curiously, "Aren't you that same girl from two years ago?"

"I am…I just have my natural hair now" she replied with a smile.

"But…but you look just like m-"

"Hey!" yelled Piccolo as he alongside Tien landed next to them. "I hate to break up the meeting but we still need to find the android."

"Right" responded Bra.

"I didn't know Dr. Gero was involved in all this" said Bulma with a somewhat surprised look.

"You know him?" asked Krillin.

"Yeah, he used to work with my dad back in the day."

"Would you happen to know where his secret lab is?" asked Tien.

Bulma started to think really hard, "Yea, I believe it's just outside the city."

"Perfect, Vegeta went that way" commented Tien as he pointed towards a rough looking landscape.

In that moment, Bra remembered what Dr. Gero said before escaping. "17 and 18 are the androids I was talking about… I don't know if my presence affected this day or not, but we cannot let him active them."

The Z-fighters nodded and with their strategy set, they scattered in different directions and started searching the area.

* * *

Vegeta was searching every part of the area. He would've loved nothing more than to level the whole landscape, but he didn't want to make the same mistake as last time.

"Are you done making poor decisions?"

The saiyan turn around and scoffed when he saw the blue-haired demi-saiyan behind him. He turned back around and continued to search hoping that she would go away.

Not wanting to give him the satisfaction of leaving, Bra got in front of him.

"Out of my way you worthless brat" said Vegeta in complete frustration to which Bra didn't even budge. For a moment the two just stared glaring daggers at each other.

"What's this about?" she finally asked. "does the fact that you were the androids first victim mean nothing to you?"

Admittedly, Vegeta became angrier after hearing those words. Knowing that in the future timeline he fell to the androids made him sick to his stomach.

"Super-saiyan and all" added Bra not afraid that Vegeta would hurt her in rage. "You alongside everyone else died in the hands of those two androids that Gero wants to activate right now."

"Where are you going with this?" asked Vegeta as he gritted his teeth.

"That we need to be smart and destroy Gero alongside the androids before they're activated… I'm not stupid, I know you want to fight them, but I'm telling you now, it will be a huge mistake."

At that moment, the super-saiyan smirked, "Just because you're afraid of them, doesn't mean I have to be. Now out of my way" and with that said he flew right past the demi-saiyan and continued his search.

Bra could feel her blood boiling at her father's stubbornness. _'I better keep an eye on him before he does something stupid'_ she thought as she too started searching.

* * *

As Krillin was searching for any signs, he couldn't help but think about what he would do if he bumped into Dr. Gero. As if on cue, the monk felt something grab his right leg and slam him hard to the ground. Before he could stand up, the android slammed his knee into his rib cage causing the fighter to immediately spit blood.

With a smirk, Dr. Gero backed away, "What did you think was going to happen?" he mocked.

The fighter slowly stood up as he grabbed his ribs in pain. "I'll show you what I'm capable of…"

The android remained confident, not once did he believe that Krillin was a serious threat to him. In that moment, he turned and realized that the Namekian was nearby. Fortunately for him, Piccolo hadn't noticed him. He turned back to Krillin, "Lucky for you, I have more important things to worry about than you."

"If you think that I'm going… to let you get away… then you got another thing coming" responded Krillin in between coughs.

Dr. Gero chuckled, "I doubt you're in any condition to stop me" and with that said he continued running in the direction of his lab.

Krillin did his best to follow him, but the pain was too much for him and he ended up falling to the ground. The fighter knew that he needed to get up as everyone was counting on him. Although the pain was unbearable, he got up and slowly flew to the direction that the android went to.

* * *

After five minutes of quietly sneaking through the landscape. Dr. Gero had finally managed to reach the entrance to his lab. He was about to enter when he suddenly felt a power level rise. He turned to the direction and was shocked to see Krillin. "How did you-" he suddenly stopped as he realized that he was alerting the rest of the group. He gritted his teeth as he ran inside. He could not afford to waste any time, soon everyone would be here.

In less than a minute, Piccolo, Tien, and Gohan had arrived. "Krillin what happened?" asked Gohan noticing the blood on him.

"It doesn't matter" he responded. He pointed towards the metal doors, "He went in there."

Everyone turned to where he was pointing to. Unlike Vegeta, all of them knew that they had to listen to Bra and destroy the androids before they were activated.

Tien was the first to land near the doors, without hesitation, he started slamming himself to the door hoping that it would open. Soon, Piccolo joined in but the doors still didn't budge.

"I have to hurry," said Gero to himself. He started typing in codes opening one of the hatches.

A young man with jet black hair and an orange bandana stepped out of it. He observed his surroundings before turning to Dr. Gero, "Dr. Gero, how are you today?"

In frustration, both Piccolo and Tien stepped back.

"Out of my way" ordered Piccolo. "I'm going to blow these doors open."

Tien nodded as he alongside Gohan and Krillin stepped back.

Piccolo was about to blast the doors when all of the sudden, he heard a familiar voice.

"Well well well" began Vegeta. "I see you found the androids hiding place."

The four fighters turned to him and saw that Bra was behind him.

"Well… are you going to blast open the doors or should I?" questioned the saiyan

The Namekian grunted and turned back to the doors as he concentrated his attack.

"Hurry up Namek, but don't destroy those androids before I get a chance to fight them"

"Don't listen to him" pleaded Bra. "He doesn't know what he's saying."

Vegeta turned to her in anger, "Be quiet!"

All of the sudden, Piccolo stopped his attack. Everyone could hear more than one voice on the other side of the doors.

After hearing Dr. Gero's voice mention 17 the Z-fighters realized that Gero must've already activated them.

"What do we do now you guys?" asked Krillin in complete panic. "He's activated the androids."

Unable to remain patient, Vegeta extended his arm towards the metal doors. "Get out of my way you idiots"

Bra quickly became alarmed once she saw what her father was planning to do, "Don't do it! We can't beat the androids without Goku's help! You don't understand how powerful they really are!"

"Too late kid" responded Vegeta as he blasted the doors open. A dust cloud formed covering up everyone nearby. As it slowly disappeared, the fighters could see Dr. Gero standing next to two new androids who could only be the androids that Bra was talking about.

"No…" murmured Bra as she saw the same androids who were responsible for her suffering in the future timeline.

* * *

 _A/N: And that's it for the chapter. Reviews and suggestions are always welcomed. Thank you and take care._


	6. Chapter 6

Shattered Future Chapter 6

 _A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with the next chapter to this story. Thanks to all of you who reviewed my last chapter!_

 _ **Sunshine Spray-**_ _Thank you so much for your suggestion. I'm so used to writing like this, that I never noticed that it was getting confusing. Although admittedly, it might take me a while, I'll definitely try to improve. Hope you continue to enjoy the story._

 _How about if I put a line break every time I feel the story changes point of view? I did that in this chapter to try and avoid confusion. Please let me know if this idea works or I should try a different method._

 _One last thing, If anyone would like to read another future timeline story, y'all should check out a new one that was just recently published. It's called 'An Unexpected Future" The author (Brandon_ San _) has some really good ideas for it. Anyways, here's the next chapter, enjoy!_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Although the two groups studied each other for a few seconds, to Bra they felt like hours. In front of her, were identical versions of the two monsters in her timeline that were directly responsible for filling her childhood with pain and misery. She alongside everyone else turned to Vegeta who was currently laughing.

"This is the threat you were talking about?" he asked turning to the time traveler. "You're even more pathetic than I thought."

"I pity you" murmured Bra as she gritted her teeth. She got herself into a fighting position the minute she heard Gero order the two androids to kill them. Admittedly, she was more than puzzled when she realized Android 17 and 18 were completely ignoring his orders.

* * *

Android 17 turned to Gero and studied him for a moment, his eyes stopped when he noticed a control in his hand.

"Why aren't you obeying me?" questioned Gero. "I order you both to kill them!"

"Sorry doc," responded 17 as he swiftly snatched the control from the scientist's hand.

"What are you doing?" asked Gero with a shocked expression.

Once again, the male android ignored his question as he inspected the item in his hands, "So this is the device you used to shut us down last time?"

"17, I order you to return that to me. Obey me or I will shut the both of you down and ne-"

* * *

In that moment, everyone saw how the male android turned against his creator and quickly decapitated him. The Z-fighters couldn't believe what they were seeing, they prepared themselves for whatever happened next.

* * *

17 smiled mischievously as he finished the scientist off by crushing his decapitated head with his foot.

18, on the other hand just rolled her eyes and looked around the lab. She quickly noticed another hatch on the far side, "What is that?"

The male android walked to where her sister was and both of them took a peek through the clear glass.

"Another android?" asked 18 with a look of surprise. "Well, we could use some help" she mentioned sarcastically, "let's activate it."

* * *

Immediately, the Z-fighters tensed up when they heard about a third android. Bra could feel her frustration growing. _'Another fucking android?'_ she thought. She clenched her fists in anger as ki began to form in each hand. "No... no... NO!" she yelled turning super-saiyan and grabbing everyone's attention including the two androids. "I've had it with you monsters. I will not allow you to activate another android!" She joined her palms together and fired a powerful blast towards the androids nearly incinerating everything in its path.

Tien and Krillin had to jump out of the way since they were both originally in its path as well.

Heavy smoke surrounded the entire area. Bra tried her best to focus in on where the androids were.

Vegeta on the other hand, was completely livid by what the female fighter just did, "Why the hell did you do that?" he asked with a look of disgust.

"Well it didn't look like either of you were planning to do anything" she responded as she gritted her teeth.

Tien got back to his feet, "We needed to see what these new androids were capable of" he replied.

Bra looked at him in frustration, "Are you kidding me...? did my warning mean nothing to any of y-yo..." she couldn't finish because she suddenly saw a glimpse of two figures standing inside the dust cloud.

Once the dust completely cleared out, they realized that Android 17 and 18 were clearly unfazed by the demi-saiyan's attack. To add to that, the female android had the same hatch that contained the other android on her shoulder's. "How rude of you," she commented.

"You almost destroyed our new friend" added 17 monotonously as he helped his sister place the hatch down.

It was obvious that the androids were about to open the hatch and unleash the third android. Piccolo tensed up, "Bra is right," he finally said. "Two androids are bad enough, but three might just be too much."

Having heard that, Vegeta turned to the Namekian, "If you so much attempt to stop them, you will have to deal with me...the more androids for me to fight, the better."

As Piccolo knew he didn't have much choice but to allow the other android to be activated, Bra had other plans. She began charging her ki, "Well I'm not going to stand here and wait for these monsters to activate another threat." She launched herself in the direction of the androids with a murderous intent, but just before she could even come close to them, the prince appeared next to her,

"Learn your place," he said as he knocked her out in mid-air.

* * *

2 hours later

Bra slowly began to regain consciousness. She could hear a soft feminine voice calling to her. The voice felt so heart-warming and peaceful to her. She gently opened her eyes and saw a blurry vision of a woman with blue hair in front of her. "M-mom...!" she softly asked.

Bulma could feel a smile form on her lips. Ever since the demi-saiyan saved her, she had thought about the idea of being related to her. She knew she was a saiyan from the future and the fact that they had a similar appearance and she had a daughter with the same features only fueled her speculations. "So I am your mother?" she asked.

Bra, immediately realizing what was going on suddenly sat up. In that moment, she quickly felt a sudden pain in her head. "Ouch, what happened?"

"I don't know" answered the scientist. "You were already unconscious when Krillin brought you two hours ago and just left."

"Two hours?" asked the demi-saiyan in surprised. She instantly remembered why she was unconscious in the first place, "Vegeta!" she yelled as she got up and prepared to launch to the skies.

"Wait!" shouted Bulma with a look of concern. "What's going on?" she asked, "Did Gero manage to activate the androids... please Bulla I want to know."

Bra sighed, "Unfortunately he did manage to activate them." She could feel a high power level outside of the city that had to be her father. "I'm willing to bet that father is battling one if not all three of them right now."

Bulma's heart began to race, "Well maybe Vegeta is right and he can defeat them... I mean he spent the last two years training endlessly for it..."

The demi-saiyan scoffed, "With that blind over-confidence he has, I doubt he even stand's a chance... I have to go" and with that said, the time traveler launched to the sky and headed in the direction of the high power-level.

* * *

Outside of the city near the highway, the battle between 18 and Vegeta raged on. The saiyan was quickly exhausting all of his energy as he already had several bruises, bloody face, and even a broken arm. On the other hand, 18 was just standing in front of him. No scratches on her body, or any signs of fatigue. All she had was a few cuts on her clothes which oddly enough frustrated her.

"Had enough?" mocked the female android.

Vegeta gritted his teeth in anger, "If you think that I'm going to give up then you're sadly mistaken."

The android smirked at his answer, "Well I'm getting bored of this... I guess I'll just have to finish this before I get any more scratches on my clothes."

The saiyan prince tightened his fist, "Then bring it you pile of bolts" and with that said he launched himself towards his opponent.

18 just stood there and effectively blocked every punch and kick that the saiyan threw at her. As soon as she found an opening, she exploited it and punched the saiyan in his gut causing him to spit blood. She wasn't done there as she continued to give endless blows directed at her opponent's face as she held the collar of his armor.

* * *

Piccolo, Tien, and Krillin were having a tough time believing what was happening. Krillin's heart began to race in fear at how powerful the android was. His body trembled as sweat would drip from his forehead

Meanwhile, Tien was growing angry at every passing blow, "Guys we can't just stand here. We need to help him."

"We can't" stated Piccolo. "If we join in, then the other androids will also get involved." He turned to the other two androids who were standing several feet away from them. _'If she is strong enough to take down Vegeta without much effort, then just how strong could those other two be?'_ he asked himself.

* * *

As the fight continued, 18 by the collar of the saiyan's armor slammed Vegeta aggressively on the side of a rock formation, and with her free hand, she blasted him on his chest which sent him through the rock destroying it in the process. Now, with rocks and debris covering his defeated body, 18 ascended. "Well this was somewhat fun while it lasted, but I guess it's time for you to die." She raised her palm in the direction of the saiyan as ki began to form.

Vegeta knew what she was doing, but he was far too injured to even move. "This... c-can't be" he slowly muttered as he coughed out more blood.

18 smirked, "Trust me it can." She was about to fire the finishing blow when she suddenly felt someone kicking her in the side of her face and sent her flying to the ground a few feet.

The prince looked up and saw the time traveller standing close to him. Bra studied his father's injuries and scowled, although she was disgusted by his personality, he was still her father and she hated to see him like this. The demi-saiyan turned to the android who was just getting up.

18 was feeling the bottom of her lip and noticed that it was slightly busted. She turned to the one responsible for this with anger in her eyes, "How dare you?" She turned to Android 17 who was prepared to attack and signaled him to hold up.

Bra smirked in response, "Mind if I tag in?"

18 returned her smirk, "Was hoping you'd say that." Her smile increased, even more, when her new opponent turned into a super-saiyan. "Maybe you'll be a little more fun to deal with than him" Turning to the now unconscious Vegeta.

Both fighters glared at each other for a moment before Bra finally launched herself towards the android.

18 confidently held her ground, and just like with Vegeta she started blocking and dodging her punches. Unfortunately for her, the demi-saiyan didn't give her the opportunity to turn the fight around; instead, Bra got down and used a sweep to take the android down. As soon as she was on the ground, Bra didn't hesitate to join her palms together and fire a blast which directly hit her opponent. A dust cloud immediately formed, and Bra jumped back to avoid any cheap shot.

Before the dust even settled, the android flew through the dust cloud and successfully tackled her opponent bringing the both of them down. Being on top, 18 started aggressively punching Bra while giving her minimal space to block. "I will teach you to fear me."

Realizing that she was in a tough predicament, Bra placed her hands on the androids abdomen and before 18 could realize what was going on, the demi-saiyan fired another blast that sent her tumbling back to the ground, giving Bra the opportunity to regain her composure. She quickly got up and before 18 was able to get up completely, Bra was already in front of her and managed to knee her in the gut. The demi-saiyan joined her arms together and slammed them into the back of her opponent bringing her down in pain yet again. Bra ascended high to the sky and began powering up her burning attack. As soon as she was ready, she fired it and like a bullet, the attack was heading towards 18.

The female android turned and open her eyes. In that moment, she realized the blast that was heading towards her. She swiftly used her arms as leverage to flip herself backward and narrowly avoid the attack which formed a large crater where it impacted. 18 held her abdomen in pain as she looked up to see her opponent. "How can this be?" she asked. "My sensors tell me that you're not as strong as the saiyan prince, yet you're able to hold your own."

The demi-saiyan descended until she was on the ground a few feet away from her, "I know more about you than you think" she simply responded. She knew that just like her father, both androids fought with a sense of over-confidence. Something that Gohan taught her to exploit and use against them. _'With that mentality, they'll always leave themselves open when fighting'_ she thought to herself remembering her former teacher's words.

18 regained her composure and smiled, "I don't know how, but you actually proved to be a far more intelligent fighter than the previous monkey; unlike him, you don't give your opponent a chance to recover." She crossed her arms and smirked, "You're not that bad, maybe in some other circumstances we could've been decent friends" she commented.

Bra snickered, "You and I will never be friends."

18 shrugged her shoulders, "Too bad, I guess I'm going to have to use my full power now."

The demi-saiyan was nearly stunned when she heard that, "Your kidding?" she stated.

The android started laughing, "Did you think I was using my full power?" she mocked. She quickly tapped into her max and grinned, "Now I'm using my full power."

Bra prepared herself for whatever happened. She suddenly tensed up when the android disappeared from sight. _'Where did she go?'_ she asked. She was quickly caught off guard when 18 appeared behind her and kicked her in the lower spine. Bra dropped to one knee in pain as she was shocked by the speed of her opponent.

18 took advantage of her opponent's state and appeared in front of her where she landed a kick on her right cheek.

The super-saiyan managed to get up and prepare herself to take the offense. She saw as the android swung her arm again and took advantage by grabbing it and using her momentum against her by swinging her to the ground. She immediately fired a barrage of ki blast towards her now grounded opponent. "DIE!" she yelled as she continued. For a moment, she actually believed that she could finish this, but in that moment, 17 appeared behind her and fired a blast that sent the demi-saiyan flying colliding with a large boulder on the far side of the road.

"That should teach you" stated the male android as he extended his arm to help his sister up.

18 took his hand and gave him an angry glare, "I told you not to interfere."

"Well, it looked like you were struggling" responded 17.

The female android scoffed, "She just caught me by surprise that's all." She turned to the demi-saiyan who was starting to get up, "It's like she knows how I battle."

"Maybe she does know you more than you think" commented 17 as he shrugged his shoulders, "Should we kill her?"

18 wasn't able to respond when they suddenly realized that Tien was above them, "Take this!" he yelled as he powered up his attack, "Tri beam Haaaa!" immediately, his signature blast fired and headed directly for the two androids. Unfortunately, Android 16 appeared in that moment and blocked the attack. Before Tien could react, both 17 and 18 appeared in front of him and together they brought him down with ease. Piccolo and Bra both charged at them but they were no match for the combined strength of the two androids.

Soon, only Krillin remained that could fight. Admittedly, he was too terrified to even move. These two androids just knocked out four even stronger fighters than him.

* * *

Android 16,17, and 18 regrouped. "Did you have your fun?" asked 16.

Both 17 and 18 just shrugged. "I guess we did." responded 17.

"Good, Now I must go and kill Son Goku" added 16 to which the other two androids agreed.

Having heard this, Krillin could not stand there and watch as they left to kill his best friend. "Wait!" he yelled grabbing all three of their attention. "I-I can't let you leave."

17 and 18 smiled in response. The female android walked to where the former monk was standing, "And are you going to stop us?" she questioned.

Krillin continued to tremble as the android got closer to him.

17, on the other hand, was amused at how afraid he was, "I doubt it, just look at how much he's shaking... Why don't you go take care of your friends? they look like they could use some senzu beans."

18 smirked as she gently placed a kiss on his cheek, "Good luck" and with that said, all three androids flew away in the direction of Mt. Paozu.

Krillin was completely stunned at what just happened. He was more frustrated at how afraid he was to even move. Realizing that there was nothing he could do now, he grabbed the bag of senzu beans and ran towards his fallen friends.

* * *

 _A/N: And that's it for this chapter, remember, reviews are always welcomed and greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoyed it and till next time._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with the next chapter to this story!_

 _ **X3runner:** I'm glad you like how I'm writing Bra. I definitely want to make her far different than Future Trunks in the anime. We'll have to see what happens with imperfect Cell, but in regards to the bulk transformation, I doubt she'll even like using it._

 _On with the chapter now!_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Shattered Future Chapter 7

Kami was on the edge of the lookout observing what just went down. He knew these two new androids were a serious threat to the safety of his planet, but for some reason, he had an ominous feeling that there was something far more sinister going on.

On the other hand, Mr. Popo was busy watering the plants as a way to distract himself from what was going on. Although he was worried about the androids eventually reaching Goku, he felt relieved that they were taking their time getting to his home while the Z-warriors were already working on relocating him.

The guardian of Earth tightened his fist as he knew the three androids were basically free to do whatever they pleased without much resistance. He could also sense Piccolo coming to the lookout and it wasn't hard to guess why. The Namekian sighed as he realized that this could be his final day as guardian of this planet, but he also knew that if this planet had a future, he and Piccolo would have to fuse.

He was snapped away from his thoughts when he and Mr. Popo saw a flying vehicle land on the lookout. The door opened and Bulma stepped out, "Helloooo!" she greeted.

Mr. Popo momentarily paused what he was doing to welcome the visitor. "Good evening Miss Bulma, how may I help you?"

"Hi Mr. Popo," she responded. "I'm looking for Kami."

"Oh, he's right over there," he said as he pointed to where the Namekian was.

The scientist thanked him and proceeded to walk to where the guardian of Earth was standing, "Hello Kami."

"Miss Bulma, what can I do for you?" he asked as he turned to face her.

"Sorry to be bothering you, but I just needed to know if the guys managed to defeat the androids. I mean I haven't heard from Vegeta in the past few hours and the last time I saw Bra, she was heading towards the fight."

Kami sighed, "Unfortunately, the androids managed to defeat the warriors despite their valiant effort." He realized that Bulma immediately feared that the worst had happened, "But fortunately they're all ok thanks to the senzu beans that Korrin provided."

Bulma felt highly relieved after hearing that, "Thank you for the information, I guess I'll go wait for them in Capsule Corp."

"No need," responded Kami. "Piccolo is on his way here, and after relocating Goku to Kame House, I can also sense Tien, Krillin, and Bulla approaching in this direction."

"Oh, well that's a relief..." responded the scientist. She wanted to ask why they moved Goku but decided against it. "I'll just wait for them here if you don't mind.

Kami simply nodded and turned back around to continue watching over the planet. He needed to find out where that ominous feeling was coming from.

* * *

Half an hour later, Bra was nearing the Kami lookout; she knew that both Tien and Krillin were right behind her, but she was honestly too enraged to acknowledge them.

* * *

"So..." began Krillin as he turned to Tien who was flying right next to him. "Do you think she's mad at us?"

"Honestly, I don't really care" responded Tien.

* * *

The three of them landed on the verge of the lookout.

As soon as they did, Mr. Popo, Bulma, Piccolo, and Kami made their way towards them.

"Are you ok?" asked Bulma with a look of concern mostly directed to her future daughter. "What happened?"

"Why don't you ask them?" countered Bra with a look of frustration referring to Tien, Krillin, and Piccolo.

Tien scowled in response, "Like you didn't get your ass handed to either."

Bra turned to him with a menacing glare, "If you haven't noticed it yet, I was moments away from destroying one of the androids. The least any of you could've done was slow down 17 long enough for me to finish the job; but instead, you waited for him to cheap shot me before any of you got involved."

Tien was about to reply, but to his annoyance, the demi-saiyan interrupted him.

"Let me guess, you were still seeing what he was capable of?"

Mr. Popo felt kinda awkward hearing this fight, "Where's Vegeta?" he asked in curiosity.

"I'm not really su-" began Krillin before he too was interrupted by Bura.

"The prince of these idiots just took off to be alone somewhere."

Ok," began Bulma. She knew that everyone including Kami was beginning to get pissed at her future daughter's attitude. "I think we all just need to cool down and take a breather. I'm going back home now, Bulla... could you come with me?"

Bra sighed, "Mother, I don't think this is the best time to-"

"Just come with me" interrupted the scientist. "It may do you some good."

At that moment, Bra realized what she was talking about. She immediately noticed the angry looks from Piccolo and Tien. She took a deep breath, "Fine... let's go."

Bulma quickly flashed a smile, "Thanks now let's go." As bra made her way to the vehicle. The scientist waved goodbye to everyone on the lookout, "Bye! and don't worry about her, she's just upset" and with that said, she ran to her ride and soon, both females left the lookout and headed to Capsule Corp.

* * *

On the way to the lookout, Bulma noticed that something was really bothering the demi-saiyan as she was looking out the window, "Is there something you want to talk about?" she asked with a warm smile.

Bra simply shook her head softly without turning to the scientist.

Although she denied it, a mother's instincts knew better. "Is it because the androids were activated?"

Knowing that her mother wasn't going to give up, Bra decided to turn to her. "I guess I'm just frustrated that so many things could've been different right about now" she responded with a defeated sigh.

"And you blame your father and the others?"

"I don't know... they didn't exactly help that much."

Bulma gave a slight giggle, "That's just like them" she responded. "I'd even bet that Goku would've done the same thing that they did, he's always itching for a fight."

Bra looked at her mother with a saddened look, "So... me being here so far was for nothing?"

Realizing her poor choice of words, Bulma immediately put her vehicle on auto-pilot and focused her attention on Bra, "Honey, of course it wasn't. You have no idea how glad I am that you came. Plus, because of you, Goku is still alive and that wouldn't have been the case without you."

"Well nobody seems too thrilled about me being here... All I want to do is make sure that this timeline doesn't end up like mine, but these guys aren't exactly cooperating."

Bulma noticed that Bra was beginning to take deep breaths, "Are you ok?" she asked in a worried tone.

Bra just smiled slightly, "Yes it's just something stupid."

"Well, I want to hear it" responded the scientist as she turned off auto-pilot and grabbed the wheel since they were almost home.

"Well several years ago when I was like 12, I followed Gohan to a battle with the androids."

"You wanted to fight the androids at age 12?" asked Bulma with a look of surprise.

"I thought that I could somehow help, but it didn't go exactly as I hoped... it was my first-time meeting him. And after that day I would occasionally get an anxiety attack, so mom- or well you told me to always take deep breaths when I'm feeling stressed. After a while, I began to do it in every stressful situation."

Bulma didn't know exactly what to say, she knew that Bra omitted a key part in her story, but didn't want to force her into telling it. "Well, I'm just glad that nothing happened to you. What if those androids would've killed you?"

"They weren't" Bra simply responded turning back to the window.

"How could you be so sure?" asked the scientist.

"He told me"

"Who?"

"17... he told me he didn't want to kill me..."

Bulma was really confused by her response, "I don't understand..."

Bra didn't answer, In that moment, the memories of what happened that day were suddenly returning to her.

* * *

 ** _The 12-year-old demi-saiyan landed in the city where the attack was taking place. She could feel her teacher's ki rising every moment. She knew that he must be fighting one of the two androids so when she got near the fight, she quickly hid behind the remains of a school wall._**

 ** _Several feet from her, Gohan was unleashing a masenko on the female android._**

 ** _Bra's smile widened when the blast hit his opponent directly. "You can do it Gohan" she whispered. She started looking around her surroundings hoping to find something that she could use to help her mentor. She was able to spot a crane a few feet above the fight. She figured that if she managed to activate it and attack the android with it, Gohan could get a crucial opening to finish her once and for all._**

 ** _Without hesitation, she began making her way to the controls that were pretty far away. Little did she know, that above her now, Android 17 was following her curious to what she would do._**

 ** _It took her several minutes, and a couple of minor scratches from all the rubble that she had to go around, but the demi-saiyan finally managed to reach the controls. The first thing she noticed was that the switch was jammed into the machine so she would have to turn it on another way. She immediately got to work and started working on activating the machine. One of the several benefits of being her mother's personal assistant was that she knew exactly what to do._**

 ** _To her satisfaction, after a few tweaks, the machine was beginning to show glimpses of turning on, 'almost there" she thought. She looked around for something like a rock that she could use to assist her. Her eyes quickly lit up when she found a decent sized stone just a few steps away from the machine. She quickly hopped out and ran to the stone where she bent down to grab it._**

 ** _At that moment, a figure landed in front of her causing the demi-saiyan to jump back in surprise. In front of her was a man with jet black hair, blue eyes, and an orange bandana that easily stood out from the rest of apparel he was wearing._**

 ** _"My, I was wondering what you planning to do..." The Android walked passed her and stepped into the machine. He began fiddling with it and confirmed that a few more tweaks and this could've easily turned on. "I'm impressed," he said grabbing her attention. "You actually managed to nearly fix this." He turned to the young demi-saiyan who looked like she was frozen in fear. "What is your name?"_**

 ** _Bra knew that she had to run, but her fear was too much for her legs to register what they needed to do._**

 ** _"So, not much of a talker..." commented 17. "That's completely fine with me." He started walking closer to the little girl with a sadistic smirk plastered on his face. To his amusement, the demi-saiyan slowly began to step back. "You don't need to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you... yet."_**

 ** _Bra continued to step back until to her horror, she was trapped against another wall. She shut her eyes tight as her heart began to race the closer he got._**

 ** _Android 17 bent down till he was at her level. "You must be Vegeta's daughter... Would you like to know what I did to him?"_**

 ** _Bra refused to open her eyes, for some reason, she believed that if she kept them shut maybe he'd go away._**

 ** _The male android raised his hand and gently caressed the little girl's cheek which quickly sent a cold shiver down her spine._**

 ** _The demi-saiyan was finally able to muster up some courage, "Get away from me" she ordered as she pulled his hand away from her face._**

 ** _The Android simply chuckled, "Like I said, I'm not going to hurt you... It's been a while since I've had some... real fun" he said as he studied her. "Something I'm sure only you'll be able to give me when you're all grown up, whether you like it or not."_**

 ** _Bra looked up at him and that creepy smile was enough to make her shiver uncontrollably, "G-Goh-"_**

 ** _"He can't hear you" responded 17 with a menacing laugh. "He's too busy playing with 18, but don't worry... soon the game will be over for him and it will be just you... and me, something you should look forward too." He was about to caress her face again when all of the sudden, he felt someone land a kick on the left side of his face._**

 ** _"Get the hell away from her!" yelled Gohan as he quickly picked up the young demi-saiyan._**

 ** _Bra didn't hesitate to embrace him as he quickly ascended and flew to a nearby pile of rubble where the both of them hid._**

 ** _Gohan gestured for her to be silent as they tensely waited._**

* * *

 ** _Both Android 17 and 18 launched several feet up at the sky and started searching._**

 ** _"What the hell 18" began 17. "I thought you were dealing with him?"_**

 ** _18 scoffed, "He was able to find an opening and get away... I didn't see you nearby to stop him."_**

 ** _In that moment, the male android simply smirked, "I was just getting to know our newest play toy for the future."_**

 ** _"What?" asked the female android_**

 ** _"I'll explain it to you when we get home, now let's go."_**

 ** _"What about Gohan... shouldn't we start blasting everywhere, maybe we'll get lucky."_**

 ** _Android 17 shook his head, "Nah, when has that ever worked."_**

 ** _18 rolled her eyes, "whatever then" and with that said, both androids zoomed past the city and in the direction of their home._**

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, Gohan was still hiding behind the pile of rubble with Bra safely underneath his arms. He let out a sigh of relief when he realized that they were gone. Immediately, he loosened his grip to check on her, "Bra what are you doing here?" but to his surprise, instead of an answer, the demi-saiyan quickly embraced him again clearly shaken by the events. "It's ok, your safe now..."_**

* * *

"Bra...? Bra are you ok?"

The demi-saiyan snapped out of her memories and turned to Bulma who had a worried expression. "Yea I'm fine I was just thinking..."

"Would it happen to be about something that we were talking about."

"No, I'm just stressed I guess."

Bulma wasn't entirely convinced but she knew better than to question her about it, "Well we're here."

"Really?" Bra was so lost in her memories that she hadn't noticed that they arrived. Both females got out of the vehicle and made their way inside the building.

* * *

Mr. Briefs quickly lit up when she saw her daughter, "Welcome back sweety" she said with a smile.

"Hi, mom" responded Bulma. She noticed that she had a tray of cookies in her arms, "What's with the cookies?"

"Oh I just gave a few to Gohan who arrived half an hour ago"

Both Bulma and Bra were somewhat surprised, "Gohan is here?" asked the scientist.

"Yes, he's in the living room with Bulla. That reminds me, earlier someone called about a rusty Capsule Corp product located on their farm."

"A what?" asked the scientist in confusion.

"I didn't really understand what he meant, but he gave me his number and asked if you could call him as soon as possible" and with that said, Mrs. Briefs left the two women and headed back to the kitchen.

Bulma sighed, "I should probably check what that is about. Why don't you go greet Gohan" she said as she left towards her office.

"Ok" responded Bra softly as she was already heading to the living room. Once she entered the room, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of a playful Gohan teasing baby Bra with a cookie as she giggled. "Umm sorry for interrupting."

Gohan turned to her and immediately smiled, "Oh hey," he said as he picked up the infant. "It's nice to see you again."

"Same goes for you," she replied. She was highly drawn to her past self who was happily smiling in Gohan's arms.

"Want to carry her?" asked the demi-saiyan noticing where her attention was.

"Bra immediately tensed up, "Umm no I don't know how"

"Oh it's easy," he said as he placed the baby in front of her.

Bra hesitated at first but eventually grabbed the infant. Immediately, the baby started to cry as she didn't recognize who was holding her. "I don't think she like's me..." commented Bra as she tried to cuddle the baby to which she resisted.

Gohan started laughing, "I doubt it, she just doesn't recognize you."

The older demi-saiyan decided to give up and tried to hand the baby back to him, but he just refused.

"How is she going to get used to you if you give up already?" he said with a teasing tone.

"Gohan, she's crying really hard" commented Bra as she again tried to hand her back to him.

Again, Gohan refused, "Then you should get her to stop."

"How?"

Try placing her on the couch and tickle her... she really loves that."

Realizing that she didn't have another choice, Bra did as she was told and placed the baby on the soft couch. To her satisfaction, baby Bra actually stopped crying and just watched her older self in curiosity now.

"There you go" commented Gohan with a giggle. "That's a start."

 _'Here I go'_ thought Bra as she began tickling the infant. Immediately, the baby began to laugh. The child's laughter was highly contagious as both Gohan and Bra let out their own playful laughs. "Wow..." started Bra as she continued to tickle the child. "I don't think I ever had the opportunity to hold and play with a child. For a few more minutes, both demi-saiyans just played with the baby.

Eventually, they were interrupted when Bulma entered the living room. "Hey Gohan, what brings you here?"

Gohan immediately turned to her, "Hi Bulma, I just came to see if there was anything I could do to help with this new threat."

The scientist immediately smiled, "I'm glad you said that because I need the both of you to come with me."

"Where?" asked Bra as she picked up the baby.

"I received a very peculiar call about one of our...products. The farmer was kind enough to send me an image and the machine looks a lot like a time machine."

"A time-machine?" asked Bra in confusion. "But that's impossible." She grabbed the image that was in her mother's hand. "Th-this looks like my time machine" she immediately said when she glanced at the image. "But I stored mine away."

Bulma nodded, "I know that's why we should check it out. He gave me the coordinates, ready to go."

"Ok!" quickly responded Gohan. He couldn't deny that he was actually happy to finally help out.

"Bulma slightly giggled at the young boy's reaction, "Then let me hand baby Bulla to mom and we'll go."

* * *

 _A/N: And that's it for this chapter. So what do all of you think?_

 _If anyone of you is wondering about Bra's personality, I can explain myself. Bra is the daughter of both Vegeta and Bulma, two highly hot-headed figures, so I feel its only natural for her to develop that trait. Just like Vegeta, when angry, Bra has a habit of pissing people off, even though she really doesn't mean it. I also really wanted her to be more like Vegeta in terms of personality and fighting. So whenever Vegeta or anyone insults, threatens, or even insinuate something she doesn't like, she will make her opinion known. Hopefully you all understand._

 _If you have any ideas or suggestions on how this story can be better, feel free to let me know. Reviews are always accepted and greatly appreciated, thank you and take care._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with the next chapter to this story! A thousand apologies for being super late with an update to any of my stories, but I've been really occupied with everything that's been going on in the East Coast lately. Thanks to everyone who read my last chapter and to those who also reviewed it. I love to hear from you guys, your reviews really motivate me to continue. So, I've been looking at all my notes and ideas that I had for the remainder of this arc, and I think I want to make a push to finishing this arc by chapter 12 and bringing Bra back to the future. Let me know if you have any ideas and or suggestions, I would love to read them._

 _ **X3runner:** I actually debated this idea, but I feel that it would be too confusing if Cell was from a Trunk's timeline. __Yess! They will have a heart-to-heart someday but I'm not exactly sure when just yet._

 _Now on with the chapter!_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

Shattered Future Chapter 8

Gohan and Bra landed near the coordinates that were given to them by Bulma back at Capsule Corp. Bra was highly skeptical of what she saw in the image. She refused to believe that a rusty version of her time machine was out here in the middle of nowhere. _'There has to be some kind of error'_ she mentally repeated to herself.

Gohan began walking towards the supposed site, but quickly turned back around when he realized that the older demi-saiyan wasn't behind him. He noticed that she was in deep thought. "Are you coming?" he asked grabbing her attention.

"Yeah" she simply responded as she walked past the young boy and headed in the direction of the object. Gohan was slightly confused but proceeded to follow her.

After a few minutes of searching, the two demi-saiyans were finally able to locate what they were searching for. Bra was completely in shock, the object in front of her was exactly like her time machine; but what exactly did this mean? There had to be a logical explanation. So many questions were building up inside her as she gripped her hair in a stressful manner. _'This is ridiculous…'_ she thought to herself. _'No way I could have altered this timeline so drastically.'_ She took a few deep breaths as she tried to calm her anxiety.

Gohan watched with a look of concern as she walked towards the object to investigate it. Although she tried to look composed, the teen could tell that she was somewhat shaken. He was quite clueless of what this object was and what it signified.

In that moment, the two demi-saiyans saw a flying vehicle approaching and landing nearby. Bulma stepped out and greeted them.

"You're here!" responded Gohan with a wide smile.

"Wow…" murmured Bulma once she saw the foliage covered object. "The farmer really wasn't lying." She turned to Bra who continued to study certain areas of the machine, "what do you think?"

The blue-haired demi-saiyan took several steps back, "It looks exactly like my time-machine." She proceeded to take out and open her capsule case, "but it can't be mine since I have it right here." She picked up a specific capsule and threw it onto the ground where it proceeded to open up and reveal a similar looking time-machine.

Bulma studied both machines, "I don't understand…" she finally said after not being able to spot a difference besides the obvious foliage that was covering one of them.

"They're completely identical" began Bra, "but as you can see, in my time-machine it says 'Hope.'" She pointed to the four letter word that was written on her machine. She then walked to the same spot on the old looking time-machine. She scratched off some of the moss and to her shock, 'Hope' was also written. _'So much for that,'_ she thought to herself with a sigh.

At this point, Bulma was more confused than ever," Wait… so this is your time machine...? This doesn't make any sense…"

Before Bra could respond, both women heard Gohan from the top of the foliage-covered machine call to them, "Hey come look at this."

Bra immediately ascended to where he was, and what she saw next left her rather speechless. There was a somewhat large hole that was burned through the glass.

"Any idea of what could've caused this?" asked the younger demi-saiyan.

"No idea" responded Bra as she opened the hatch and entered. She looked at the controls and mildly spotted a peculiar item. It was a half opened purple sphere, "What's this?" she asked herself as she picked it up. She noticed that there was some sort of disgusting substance in one of the halves.

"Can I see it?" asked Gohan referring to the strange object.

Bra nodded as she handed it to him. She proceeded to take a better look at the hole that was created, mainly the edges. The way the hole was formed, it seemed that it was created from the inside, but what could've been able to do this?

Bulma received the item from Gohan and took a moment to study it… "It seems like some sort of egg…"

"Yeah maybe…" responded Gohan. "I think I'll go check around" with that said, he turned around and ran past the trees in search of any hints to how this machine arrived.

Bra jumped out of the time machine and landed in front of her mother.

"What do you think caused this?" asked Bulma with a confused look.

"I honestly don't know" responded Bra. "But one thing that's for sure is that someone, or something arrived with this time machine."

"Hey Bra, Bulma…" said Gohan as he reappeared from behind the trees. "I think might've found something…"

Both females followed the younger demi-saiyan several steps away from where the time machine was. They were both stunned when they came across some kind of huge mold.

"What is this?" asked Bulma with a disgusted look. "It's huge."

Bra got closer to get a better look, "I honestly don't know… I've never seen anything like it."

"Could there possibly be some kind of connection between this and the time machine?" asked Gohan.

"I wouldn't bet against it…" responded Bra. As she studied the shedded skin, she came to a rather disturbing conclusion, "This skin… it's as if this was done recently… Perhaps the bug is nearby."

That was all Bulma needed to hear, "Ok well I think that we're all done here" she turned around and headed to her vehicle.

Gohan and Bra eventually followed her with a rather amused expression, "Relax Bulma" began Gohan. "I don't think she meant literally nearby."

"Yeah well I'm not one to take chances with oversized bugs," she hopped inside the vehicle and turned it on. "Are the both of you going to stay here?"

"Actually," began Bra. "I should probably look for the others, maybe now we can think of a plan." She turned to Gohan, "You should come too," to which he nodded in agreement.

"Alright well if you need anything, don't hesitate to call" and with that said, Bulma closed the hatch of her vehicle. A few minutes later, she had already disappeared into the direction of Capsule Corp.

"Ready?" asked Bra to which Gohan nodded as they both ascended and headed into the direction of Roshi's place.

* * *

In Kame Island, Roshi, Krillin, Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong were in the living room watching the news channel. They were completely puzzled over what the news anchor was saying. The city was completely deserted. All that the camera showed was a bunch of clothes scattered all over the streets.

 _"This is truly a strange phenomenon,"_ began the reporter once he was asked about the city. _"Not one person has been spotted throughout the city, all that's left is a bunch of clothes that are everywhere."_

The screen changed to a split screen where it showed the city on one side and the studio on another. " _Any sign or possible theory on what could've happened to the_ people?" asked the anchorwoman.

The reporter shook his head, _"None, it's so quiet here... I can almost guarantee you that it's just me and the crew who are in the c- hold on..."_ he suddenly stopped as he could've sworn that he heard something nearby.

 _"Is everything ok?"_ asked the Anchorman who was also in the studio alongside the Anchorwoman.

 _"Yeah, I just thought that I heard_ someth _\- there it is again"_ the reporter began turning everywhere in search of that mysterious sound. After failing to spot anything, he turned back to the camera, _"Sorry about that,"_ he began. _"For a moment there I thought... wait... OH GOD WHAT IS THAT?!"_

The camera was soon dropped to the floor and none of the viewers could see what was going on. All they could hear was the blood-curdling screams of the reporter and the rest of the crew.

Krillin, Roshi, Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong watched with interest. The screen soon returned to the studio where the news anchors had a horrified look as they tried to sound as calm as possible for the viewers. After watching what went down, Krillin was the first to speak, "Do you think the androids were responsible for this?"

"Who else?" countered Yamcha.

"That's an unusual way of murdering innocent people..." interrupted Roshi.

"Not to mention sick and twisted," said the former bandit.

Although Yamcha, Roshi, Puar, and Oolong were convinced that the androids were responsible, Krillin had a different belief. "I may not know them, but the last time I saw the androids they were so determined to find Goku.

"Maybe they gave up and decided to wipe out a nearby city" responded Oolong.

"Maybe..." said the bald fighter still not convinced.

In that moment, the door to Kame House opened, and Bra alongside Gohan walked in, "Hey guys!" greeted Gohan with a smile.

 _'Perfect timing!'_ Krillin mentally shouted once he saw Bra. "Hey Bra," he said grabbing her attention. "Quick question, at any point in the future, were there any mysterious disappearances?"

Bra gave him a puzzled look, "Mysterious disappearances?"

"Yeah, like did the androids ever kidnap any people back in your time...?"

"Umm no... they just killed them and left them on the streets... why?"

Hearing this caused confusion within the rest of the gang. "So the androids aren't responsible for what happened in Ginger Town?" asked Yamcha.

"What happened to Ginger Town?" asked Gohan.

"The whole population went missing" responded Roshi

"What?" asked both Bra and Gohan simultaneously.

"It's all over the news," said Yamcha. "Maybe we should check it out...?"

Bra, Gohan, and Krillin quickly agreed and all four of them headed in the direction of Ginger Town.

* * *

Piccolo landed in the once populated area of Ginger Town. He was highly disturbed with the scenario that he was currently witnessing. _'Who could've done this?'_ he asked himself. As he continued to look around, he picked up a vaguely familiar presence. He could sense it heading in his direction. Within a couple of minutes, a green bug-like humanoid stepped out of the shadows. "Who are you?" asked Piccolo. He realized that he was holding a man on his right hand who was semi-unconscious.

The mysterious figure remained silent as he studied the Namekian.

"So not much of a talker?"

In that moment, the man began to regain consciousness. He noticed who was holding him and began to panic, but to his surprise, he immediately noticed the Namekian in front of him, "Hey, help me!" he pleaded. "Please! I am the wealthiest man around here" he took out a stack of money from his coat. "Here! I'll give you whatever money you want, save me please."

Piccolo turned to the creature, "I don't expect you to understand me, but release him this instant."

The mysterious humanoid continued to study him as the man pleaded for help. To his surprise, he suddenly dropped the man who tried to crawl away from him, but unfortunately, the creature raised his tail and impaled it on the man's back. It wasn't long before his energy was being drained right out of him. Piccolo looked mortified as his skin soon began to disappear until there was nothing left but the money and clothes.

"The next one to end up like this will be you... Piccolo" said the bug-like humanoid to the Namekian's shock.

"H-how did you know my name?" he asked. "Who are you?"

A sadistic smile began to form on the creature's face, "The name is Cell."

* * *

 _A/N: And that's it for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it, and remember that reviews are always welcomed and greatly appreciated. Thank you and take care._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with chapter 9! Just 3 more chapters left into this arc! Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter and another thanks to the ones who reviewed. You guys are awesome!_

 _ **X3runner**_ _: The arc revolves around Bra for the most part, so if she does die like in the anime, the rest of the story will be taken to the moment she is revived since she won't be able to make changes. That answer will be revealed in the next chapter when Bra and Vegeta encounter Cell. I didn't even notice that Gohan killed more Cell jr's then Cell created. That was really cool to see._

 _ **Gater**_ _-_ _ **Da**_ _-_ _ **Gunslinger**_ _: That's true, and that's one of the main reason's why I want to finish this arc, so I can stray away from the canon scenes and create 100% original content._

 _Thank you so much for your review! I really am trying to add my own twist in each possible scene and I'm glad that it's working. I really want Bra to have a much more different vision then Trunks did in the Anime. I'm planning on taking these last few chapters slowly and ending the arc on a high note. I'm really excited about Bra returning to the future since a lot is going to happen there. Hope you continue to enjoy the story!_

 _That is a good question, usually, Bra's names are exclusive to certain characters (Which now that I think about it… I might've missed a few times.) Bulma usually calls her Bulla since it's her birth name, Future Gohan called her Bura, and basically, everyone else calls her Bra. In the future of this story, she will be exclusive to one name (Bra) since there will be two of her._

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Shattered Future Chapter 9

Bra, Krillin, Gohan, Tien, and Yamcha were just a couple of miles away from Ginger Town. The group could feel Piccolo's energy rising signaling that he must be in battle. As they were approaching the town, they saw the Namekian standing face-to-face with a green bug-like humanoid. "What is that thing?" questioned Bra as they quickly landed next to Piccolo.

Gohan looked at his teacher with concern, "Piccolo, are you ok?"

The Namekian nodded while retaining his focus on the new threat. "Everyone, be on guard," he ordered. "He's the one responsible for the recent disappearances. With his tail, he's been sucking the life out of innocent people.

"Are you serious?" asked Yamcha as he alongside everyone else got into a fighting stance.

Cell was rather amused by what he was seeing. He knew that he wasn't strong enough to challenge everyone at once just yet. He needed a way out of this predicament. Fortunately for him, he already had an idea. "Bulla… I didn't think that I would see you again so soon."

Bra was caught rather off guard by this, "How do you know my name?"

The bug-like humanoid chuckled, "Well if you must know, I too come from the future like you."

In that moment, Gohan remembered the rusty time-machine back at the farm, "So you're the bug that arrived through the time-machine?"

"Ahh," began Cell. "I see you discovered my method of transportation. No matter," he said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Everything I need is in this era already."

The gang was puzzled by this statement, "And what might that be?" asked Tien.

"Very soon you'll figure it out," responded the humanoid. "Speaking of which, I should probably continue my sear-"

"Oh no," interrupted Bra. "You're not going anywhere! Not after what you've done."

Cell raised an eyebrow, "Really? You want to battle me knowing that I'm not at my full potential…? And I thought you were Vegeta's daughter."

The blue-haired demi-saiyan gave a sarcastic laugh, "I am nothing like my father," she responded. "In fact, a better question is how did you manage to get your hands on a time machine?"

"From you, my dear," responded Cell. "Well… a version of you. Of course, you weren't too willing to cooperate at first, but I have a way of always getting what I want."

Bra clenched her fists as she knew what he meant, "You killed my counterpart?" Everyone except Piccolo immediately tensed up.

Cell, on the other hand, laughed rather sadistically, "You were basically already dead… I mean with the death of your mother and all. I simply put that version of you out of its misery."

The time-traveler could feel her blood beginning to boil at the sound of him mentioning her mother. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Piccolo. "Calm down, he's just trying to get inside your head."

"What did you do to her?" she questioned, ignoring the Namekian's words.

"What makes you think that I did something to her?" countered Cell before he faked a look of surprise, "You mean to tell me that she never told you…? What a surprise."

"Enough!" stated Piccolo. "There's no point in continuing your lies. Y-"

"Who says I'm lying?" asked Cell before turning back to Bra. "Surely, you must've noticed the Bulma in your timeline acting rather… odd."

"In that moment, Bra remembered that day before she traveled back in time. How her mother looked so exhausted and would occasionally cough violently without warning. _'He has to be lying…'_

Seeing how the demi-saiyan was in deep thought, Cell smirked, "Now you're starting to figure it out."

Bra immediately shook her head as she tried to shake off the negative thoughts, "No! I will not fall for any of your lies." She powered up to her super-saiyan transformation, "Get ready, cause you will not be walking out of here alive."

Cell immediately frowned, "You don't believe me? Fine. You want to hear lies…? How's this? I killed your mother…! Did it in the slowest way imaginable, but not before I made her spectate as I killed her one and only child in front of her!"

In that moment, Bra snapped completely. She powered up to her max and charged at the creature.

"Bra wait!" shouted Piccolo as Yamcha, Krillin, and Gohan tried to stop her, but it was too late as she was already halfway towards Cell.

Cell smirked as his plan worked after all. He raised his hands and spread his finger on each side of his head, "SOLAR FLARE!" An immense light instantly blinded everyone including Bra. Cell took the opportunity and fled the scene.

Once everyone recovered, they quickly realized what had just happened. Bra couldn't help but feel guilty for falling into his trap.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Piccolo.

"Just fine," responded Tien very much annoyed that Cell escaped. "How did he know one of my moves?" he asked referring to the 'Solar Flare.'

"Apparently, Gero used our DNA to create him; therefore, he is able to use all of our techniques. From Goku's Kamehameha Wave to my Special Beam Canon."

Hearing this caused Krillin to groan, "As if three killer androids wasn't already bad enough."

In that moment, Bra stepped up in front of the gang, "I'm sorry guys… I should've known better…"

"It's ok," responded Gohan. "I would've done the same thing."

The time-traveler smiled faintly, "Thanks."

"The important thing here is that we find Cell and stop him before he can hurt anybody else," stated the Namekian.

In that moment, everyone heard someone flying towards them. They looked up to see Vegeta approaching. "Just great…" murmured Bra.

"Well, what happened here?" asked the Saiyan once he reached the group.

"Another of Gero's creations," responded Yamcha.

"You're joking right?" he asked with an agitated look that was mostly directed at Bra. He clenched his fists as he didn't want the frustration to get the better of him again. He suddenly felt Piccolo's impressive new power-level. He descended to the ground and faced the Namekian, "You! How did you get this strong?"

"Well, if you must know," began Krillin. "He fused with Kami earlier making him a Super Namekian now."

"I see…" responded Vegeta. Admittedly, it angered him even more that Piccolo was stronger than him after he spent years trying to achieve the legendary transformation of the Super Saiyan. "Catch you later," he simply said as he blasted off into the direction he came from.

"Dad wait!" shouted Bra. As much as she disliked admitting it, she knew that with four powerful opponents now, they needed everyone to be on the same page. She blasted off in the same direction as him, leaving the rest of the Z-gang behind.

* * *

Hours have passed since the arrival of Cell. Kame House was rather silent. Chi Chi was currently in the kitchen preparing something to eat. Everything was fine until an explosion-like sound was heard. Fearing the worst, the Ox-Princess ran upstairs where her husband was. To her horror, she entered a now empty room. "Goku!" she yelled as she headed towards the window. All of her fears were immediately put to rest when she found Goku next to the ocean blasting a Kamehameha Wave. Without hesitation, Chi Chi jumped out of the window and ran to her husband. "Goku!" she shouted again as she embraced him.

"Hey Chi Chi," greeted the Saiyan with a warm smile.

The Ox-Princess pulled away and quickly bombarded him with questions, "How are you feeling? Why aren't you resting? How many fingers do I have up?"

Goku gave an awkward laugh, "Easy there Chi Chi. I'm fine, see," he picked up his wife and spun her around.

"Thank goodness," responded Chi Chi when she was put down.

"So… what did I miss?"

She sighed after hearing that question, "A lot…"

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere, Vegeta was standing on the edge of a cliff thinking about everything that has occurred lately. From his battle with Android 18 to the newer threat that just showed up. To his annoyance, Bra had been with him for the past few hours trying to reason with him. "Are you done?" he asked after she had recently stopped talking. "Because if you are, then you can go jump off this cliff for all I care."

"Father please," sighed Bra as she was rather frustrated at her father's stubbornness.

"And quit calling me that," ordered the Saiyan. "I am not your damn father."

Those words hurt the demi-saiyan more then she would like to admit, "Ok… Vegeta, I wish you'd understand that the only way we can win is by working together. Only when we are all on the same page, can we actually have a chance of defeating those monsters."

Vegeta smile coldly at this, "You must be as stupid as everyone else if you think that I'm going to work with anyone that isn't me. Now, get out," he demanded not even bothering to face her.

Bra had enough of this foolishness, "You know what? Fine. I'm done trying to help you. If you want to kill yourself by fighting them alone then go for it; but next time you're on the ground staring at death, don't expect anyone… especially me to come save your ass." She turned around and started walking away, but before she left, there was one last thing she wanted to get off her chest, "Mom always said that you were a difficult man, but from what I've seen… there's a clear difference between being difficult, and just plain out stupid like you," and with that finally said, she continued walking till she was far enough to fly away.

Vegeta was absolutely livid from what she just said. If it was any other person, he would've gladly made them regret those words; but with her, he figured it was best to ignore her and let it go.

Bra was moments away from leaving when suddenly, Goku alongside Gohan appeared right in front of her via 'Instant Transmission.' "Ahh" screeched the demi-saiyan as she fell backward.

"Hiya Bra," greeted Goku. "Long time no see."

"Goku?" questioned Bra as she stood up. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Kame house recovering from the heart virus."

"I already did," responded the Saiyan. "Thanks to the cure you gave me. Anyways, We're here to offer you and Vegeta a place to train for one whole year."

"A year?" asked Bra in confusion.

Gohan laughed, "I'm also confused about that."

"Well, good luck trying to convince Vegeta to cooperate. He's just been staring off into god knows where lamenting his entire life."

'Hmm…" said Goku as he started to think. "Let me talk to him," with that said, the Saiyan left the two alone and headed towards Vegeta.

"So, what have you been up to since Ginger Town?" asked Gohan trying to start a conversation.

Bra sighed, "Just trying to get through fa- I mean Vegeta's thick skull."

"Oh…" responded Gohan. "Well, I'm sure dad can talk to him." Sure enough, within a few minutes, Goku successfully convinced Vegeta to accept his offer.

All four of them flew to Kami Lookout where they were introduced to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Everyone agreed that Vegeta and Bra would enter first. Bra took a deep breath as she followed her father inside the chamber. Once she entered, she immediately felt the gravity increase, "Wow." She quickly adjusted and was ready to train. "When would you like to sta-" she wasn't able to finish her sentence before she felt a punch on her right cheek that sent her to the ground.

"Training starts now," stated Vegeta.

Bra slowly stood up, she didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing her in pain.

The Saiyan got into a fighting stance, "Now let's see if you're truly my daughter and inherited something from me."

In that moment, Bra smirked, "Remember, you said you weren't my father" and with that said she too got into a fighting stance.

Vegeta returned her smirk, "You're a quick learner."

* * *

 _A/N: And that's it for the chapter, hope everyone enjoyed! Reviews are always accepted and greatly appreciated. One last thing. Recently, I've been asking everyone to let me know what pairing they would like to see me try next. Most of you asked for a Gohan/ Chi Chi, but since it only beat a Gohan/Lime pairing by one vote, I decided to try my hand on both. The first chapters will be published soon. Thank you everyone for your support, It really means a lot. PM me if you have any questions or concerns. See you soon, and take care._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with an update to this story! Wow... It feels like forever since I last posted a chapter for any of my stories. The reason is that for the last couple of chapters I posted in total, I had to type and sometimes edit the chapters through my phone which was a very long and frustrating process. Because of it, I decided to take a break from everything until I had a much better method which unfortunately wasn't until a few months later. By that time I was not used to writing anymore and to be honest I was kinda lazy to have gotten back into the habit. Fortunately! after a surge of motivation from reading my stories and all of your comments I'm finally back and very excited for it. For the readers who follow my other stories as well, You all can expect an update to "Lone Memories" and "Let's be friends" soon._

 _Now, about this story. This chapter is the second to last chapter for this arc. I'm very excited since I have so many ideas to where Bra's character can go. I assure everyone that this story will only get better from here. Now that I kept you waiting long enough, on with the chapter_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Shattered Future Chapter 10

Several months had passed since both Vegeta and Bra first entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Ever since day one, both fighters have trained harder and harder to become stronger and improve upon their super-saiyan transformation. Unfortunately, the best that they were able to reach was a bulky form that Vegeta quickly deemed useless since it significantly lowers the speed of the user. A form that Bra wasn't completely ready to give up on just yet. Approximately two months remained before both of them had no choice but to exit the room.

Currently, Vegeta was out in the open shadow-sparring in his super-saiyan transformation, while Bra was in a separate area training in her newly acquired super-saiyan bulk form. She would constantly alternate between her two forms, testing and taking mental notes of each transformation's key attributes. In her bulky form, she was noting the speed of her punches in comparison to her speed while in her regular super-saiyan form. After several more punches, the demi-saiyan smiled as she finally reached a conclusion. _'Got it! Now to test out the physical impact of each form.'_

* * *

For the next hour, Vegeta had been trying to exceed his limits and reach the true stage past super-saiyan. He would occasionally grow angry every time he watched his daughter trying to master a form he long considered useless and a waste of time. He wanted to spar with her since he was honestly tired of shadow-sparring with himself. Unfortunately for him, Bra was not interested in sparring more than once a week. After seeing her revert back to the original form after just a few shadow punches, he finally snapped, "Would you quit that?!" he asked grabbing her attention.

Bra turned to him in confusion, "Quit what?"

"Quit that habit where you alternate between one form and the other," responded the full-blooded saiyan.

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's annoying. I don't even know why you're so intent on using that form. It's useless."

The blue-haired demi-saiyan rolled her eyes, "Whether it annoys you or not, that doesn't really sound like my problem."

Vegeta could feel a vein beginning to pop, "Why must you be so…" he clenched his right fist as he couldn't find the right words to describe her. "I can't stand you anymore. We're supposed to be training in order to crush those walking toasters and you're over there wasting everyone's time with such a worthless form."

Bra didn't flinch from his outburst, "Gohan always said that every technique has its advantages and I am determined to find those advantages for the bulk form."

"If you really believe that then prove it. Let's spar right now."

After hearing his challenge, Bra chuckled as she returned to what she was doing, "Did you forget? One spar per week."

Vegeta could feel his anger rising, "What is wrong with you…? A true warrior always wants to prove that they are superior by defeating everyone in their path. Whether it is a spar or not, it doesn't matter."

Bra returned his glare, "I already told you. Sparring too much can cause more damage than good in the long run. If we were to spar every day than we would eventually memorize each other's moves. If we limit our sparring sessions then each spar will be as unpredictable as the next. Your victories will be based on skills and strategies, not by how well we know each other. Now if you will excuse me, I would like to meditate right now."

With a frustrating look, Vegeta turned back around and continued his shadow-sparring session.

* * *

The blue-haired demi-saiyan took in a deep breath as she got into a lotus position. Once she exhaled, she loosened her body and relaxed. "Alright," she gently whispered as she focused her energy and began to meditate. Within moments, everything physical around her began to feel distant. Vegeta's rages and power-ups sounded mute even though he was still shadow sparring a couple feet away.

Peace and serenity… Factors that she always dreamed for her timeline but always grew further away with every pummeling she received from the androids. Her concentration was quickly subsiding as images of her home repeatedly came to her. The invasion of West City… Krillin's assassination… and her mentor, Gohan. Her body began to tremble as the idea of failing once again and seeing everyone around her die in front of her quickly took over. It wasn't long till her composure suddenly collapsed and she started to silently weep.

Vegeta let out a mighty roar as he powered up to his max and pushed as far as he could. Once he reached his peak, he immediately reverted back to his base form. He fell to his knees and began to pant in exhaustion. Anger filled his eyes as he realized that he hadn't improved much since last month. He got up and headed towards the kitchen area where he could get water. It was in that moment that he noticed the time-traveler crying. He scoffed at the sight and continued his way. _'What a worthless brat,'_ he thought. As he began to drink down his water, he couldn't help but feel somewhat bad for the demi-saiyan. He knew how hard it must've been for someone to have so much pressure on your shoulders that you just crack. Even he had to respect what she was doing for this timeline. He finished his bottle of water and was ready to get back to training. While walking back towards the training area, he grabbed a towel and threw it towards Bra who jumped in surprise. "Dry your tears," he advised once she turned to him. "This isn't the time to start crying."

Bra did as she was told. Admittedly, she was somewhat ashamed that her father caught her weeping. She always wanted to show off a tough persona around him, but today had just been a long day. "Yes sir," she finally responded as she began to refocus her attention on the present.

* * *

Days have passed and the training only intensified as the time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber shortened. Vegeta was doing some warm-ups as he was promised a spar by Bra for today. "Are you ready?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Not yet," responded Bra as she meditated. She thought of all the details and info she observed from the bulky form in comparison to her normal super-saiyan form. _'How would Gohan take advantage of the form?'_ she asked herself. The pros of the bulky form were a greater physical impact, improved defensive posture when it comes to taking hits, and improved strength. The biggest con is a tremendous loss of speed and evasiveness. The demi-saiyan thought long and hard of strategies that she could use to exploit the positives but cloud the negatives. "I got it!" she yelled out grabbing the Saiyan's attention. "I think I finally thought of a way that I can use the bulky form?"

"Oh really?" asked Vegeta with a raised eyebrow. "Do tell."

Bra stood up with a smile, "How about I show you," she said in a confident tone.

"Now we're talking," responded the Prince of all Saiyan's. Both fighters stood a couple feet apart before getting into their battle stances. Without any warning, both lunged towards each other to start the spar.

* * *

Outside of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goku and Gohan waited for the father and daughter to step out. "Any minute…" commented Goku. He knew that they needed to enter as soon as possible before Gohan loses his patience again from the scene below.

The demi-saiyan wanted nothing more than to fly back down and save Piccolo, but he knew it would be suicidal in his part. Just then, they noticed the doors to the time chamber open. It wasn't long before Vegeta and Bra walked out to meet them.

"Wow, Vegeta… You've gotten incredibly strong," commented Goku.

Vegeta couldn't help but grin in arrogance, "That's right Kakarot. I feel like I could take down those worthless androids on my own."

"Well don't go fighting them before we get back," responded the Saiyan jokingly. "Bra, I must say. You look completely different ."

"Thanks," responded Bra with a small blush. "It's probably the hair," she said referring to her shortened blue hair that she had to cut off because it reached down to her knees. Admittedly, it was her father that highly recommended her to cut it neck length.

"You look great!" commented Gohan innocently. "I can tell you've gotten stronger."

After hearing this, Goku turned towards his son, "Imagine how strong you will get, Gohan."

"Do you really think I can get stronger?" asked the young demi-saiyan as he turned to his father.

"Of course," responded Bra. "If you're anything like the Gohan in my timeline, I know you will be insanely strong."

Gohan couldn't really believe what both figures were saying. Does he really have that much potential? "Alright dad, I'm ready," he announced with a determined look.

"That's my boy," commented Goku with a proud look as they quickly walked towards the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and entered.

* * *

Once the doors were closed, Bra took a deep breath as she had missed seeing the sky. So peaceful and mesmerizing. She walked towards the edge of the lookout and took a seat. For some reason, she felt… amazing. The fact that she knew she was now strong enough to defeat the androids in her timeline made her feel anxious to return home. Once Cell was defeated, she will immediately go back and free her people from those monsters. ' _Strange_ ,' she thought. For years she had trained endlessly to be this strong and now that she has finally achieved it… it just felt surreal. She was snapped away from her thoughts when she heard a commotion behind her. She turned back and saw that Vegeta blasted off leaving the lookout with Mr. Popo running behind trying to stop him. Alarmed, Bra immediately stood up and walked towards Mr. Popo, "What's going on?" she asked.

"Vegeta flew off to confront Cell," quickly responded Mr. Popo with a worried expression.

Bra was somewhat confused. Not by her father's decision to meet Cell, but by Popo's concern. "How is that a bad thing?" she asked. It may be blind but she was confident that her father was strong enough to even take down this new threat. The quicker this timeline was safe, the quicker she could head home and take down the androids.

"You don't understand," responded Popo. "Cell absorbed one of the two androids and reached a semi-perfect form. As we speak, he is searching for the final android that will complete his so-called perfect form!"

"Oh…" commented Bra still not catching on with why it's so bad.

"Oh?" he questioned. "Your mother invented a device that will be able to destroy the final android before Cell has a chance to absorb her and become even more powerful. Tien is distracting him while Krillin is searching for the androids with the device."

"They know where the androids are?"

"Yes, everyone including Cell has located them; but I fear that Vegeta may interrupt the plan?"

"How…? Wouldn't it be better if Vegeta fought Cell so Tien and Krillin could find and kill the other android?"

"If only," responded Popo. "Do you really believe that Vegeta will stop Cell from reaching his perfect form?"

"Oh…" repeated Bra but this time fully aware of where this was going. If anything, she wouldn't be surprised if her father helped him become stronger just to get a better challenge. "Alright, I'm heading there too," and with that said, Bra blasted off into the direction her father went leaving Mr. Popo in the lookout who was yelling something.

* * *

Miles away from the lookout in a chain of islands. The skies rumbled as Vegeta and Cell raged in a fight that was being all but dominated by the Prince of all Saiyans.

Cell grew frustrated the more his punches were blocked and the more strikes he received. He felt his body shake in agony when he felt a fist in his upper abdomen. "Im…Impossi-ble," he cried out as he fell to the ground. He tried to stand back up but was immediately halted by Vegeta who landed inches away from him.

"Any last words?" coldly asked the Super-saiyan with a smirk.

The green bug-like android did his best to stand up and face his opponent but the pain was unbearable as he continued to cough out blood. "It's not fair!" he yelled out. "This isn't supposed to end like this… I'm so close."

Vegeta couldn't help but laugh at his opponent's defeat. "You sound even more pathetic than I would've imagined. How pitiful, I expected more from you."

"Wait Vegeta," pleaded the android. "I know you… You thrive on receiving the best challenge possible… How-"

At that moment, both fighters were interrupted by a familiar voice that was a couple of feet away. "What are you waiting for?" yelled the blonde android as she was struggling to hold up Android 16. "Kill him!"

"Shut it!" responded Vegeta in pure anger. "Once I'm done with this garbage, I'll go after you."

18 was truly stressed about this situation. She needed to flee but with 16 in terrible shape, her only options were either to leave him or stay and hope for the best. She clenched her teeth as she tried to reason with the Saiyan. "Don't you get it?" she asked. "Cell is the threat here! If he absorbs me like he did 17 then he will be far too strong for anyone to defeat…"

Admittedly Vegeta stopped paying attention the moment she mentioned the potential of Cell becoming even stronger than he is. "Too Strong?"

"That's right," answered Cell grabbing his attention. "How can you say you truly defeated me if I was never able to reach my full potential… allow me to absorb 18 and I will give you the fight you desire." Feeling better now, Cell finally stood up and looked at 18 with a look of hunger. "What do y-" He wasn't able to finish his questioned when was suddenly kicked several feet from where he previously was. After recovering a little, he turned to see the time-traveler standing next to her father.

"Remember me?" she asked confidently.

"You?" hissed the green android. "Why must you ruin everything?!"

Bra ignored his question as she turned to her left and spotted the female android glaring at her. "How the fuck are you still alive?" she questioned. She wondered where in the world Krillin and Tien were… could they have been killed? She was snapped from her thoughts when she was pulled back by her father who had an annoyed expression.

"What are you doing here you worthless brat?"

"What does it look like?" responded the demi-saiyan. "I'm finishing this once and for all."

"How dare you?" questioned the saiyan. "Mind your own business and get the hell out of here. I will deal with this?"

Bra rolled her eyes and turned to him, "And how exactly were you planning to do that?" she asked as she turned back and focused her attention on Cell who was starting to get up. "You wouldn't happen to have struck a deal with Cell allowing him to absorb 18?"

Vegeta chuckled as he heard this, "My aren't you a clever one."

Admittedly, Bra quickly grew livid hearing the confirmation of her dad. "Well too bad," she stated. "Unlike you, I'm not stupid enough to let this trash live for any longer than necessary."

Vegeta was quickly alarmed from her statement. "Woman I swear if you get in the way of him absorbing that pile of bolt-" he turned towards where the female android was and quickly stopped talking when he realized that she was gone.

Cell noticed it and quickly realized what was going on. "Where is she?!" he yelled out. Seeing as there was no time to lose he immediately sped off to where 18 might've fled.

Seeing this, Bra immediately got ready to attack, "Hey, come back h-" Suddenly, she was grabbed by her leg and tossed in the direction of the ocean.

She quickly regained her composure and elevated herself avoiding the sea. She looked up to see Vegeta blocking her way. "What are you doing?" she asked in complete anger.

"didn't you hear me?" questioned Vegeta. "I said mind your own business and leave this to me."

Not bothering to respond, Bra immediately transformed and attacked Vegeta. If she was going to stop Cell, she had to deal with her own father first.

* * *

For approximately five minutes, Cell had been searching for the missing android. He clutched his abdomen as he was still feeling the effects of his encounter with Vegeta. ' _Where is she!_ '

* * *

On the other side of the island, fairly hidden from anyone, 18 kept watch as Android 16 rested on the ground trying to somewhat fix himself in order to escape without being a burden. They both knew time was scarce and it wouldn't take Cell that much longer to find them. "How's it going?" asked 18 as she turned to 16.

"Not good," responded the android. "I'm afraid I don't have enough time to repair myself. You must leave while you still have the chance. It's you he wants."

"I can't leave you here," she said as she kneeled next to him. "Think of what he'll do to you once he gets here and I'm gone."

"That is of no importance," he quickly responded. "What he does to me is minimal to what he can due to this world if he absorbs you."

18 was silent at the moment. It was hard arguing with him mainly because he was right. She clenched her fist as she never felt so useless and afraid in her life. "That's not an option," she finally responded. "I just can't leave you here." Before anything else could be said, they heard a twig snap nearby. Without hesitation, 18 turned towards the origin of the sound and immediately fired a heavy ki-blast. The attack went miles off the island before exploding in a rather secluded area. 18 scanned her surroundings searching for the culprit. It was in that moment that she saw the bald fighter come out from hiding with a device in hand. "You?" She asked in confusion.

"Yeah… It's me…" responded Krillin as his body trembled.

18 focused her attention on the device he was holding and wondered what it was for. "What are you doing here?"

"I…I…" the former monk couldn't find the right words to respond. With his arm still shaking, he raised the device and pointed it to her. "I'm… sorry…"

The female android quickly became alarmed as she had no idea what he was doing. She wanted to stop him before he pushed the button, but for some reason, she just stood there with fear in her eyes as she waited to see what was going to happen. _'Could that button kill me?'_ she asked herself. She watched as he struggled to press the button. She didn't know what to say at this point. It was in that moment that he dropped the device to the ground.

"I… can't," commented the fighter with a regretful expression. "I can't kill you… not like this…" he smashed the device with his foot as he made his decision not thinking of the consequences. "You have to go!" he advised.

18 was silent for a moment. He could have killed her… yet he allowed her to live. Whether it is a blessing or a curse is still undecided. "I can't leave 16 here," she responded as she turned back to her friend.

Krillin immediately ran towards the two and tried to pick 16 up. "It's ok, I'll get him out of here, but you have to go now before he finds you."

18 couldn't believe that he was helping them after what she and her brother had done to his group. She considered his advice and decided that it was the best option available. "Right…" she said as she prepared to flee the island. She turned to 16 whom was also urging her to leave, "I'll come back for you 16…" she was about to blast off when she suddenly heard a voice that sent a wave of fear down her spine.

"Leaving so soon…?" asked Cell as he stepped in front of them. He had his entire focus on 18 as he was smirking quite confidently. He was done playing games, "You have something that I want darling…" He started to chuckle quite sadistically. "…You"

* * *

Once the fight between her and Vegeta was over. Bra immediately started searching for Cell or the androids with her father right behind her.

"Get back here brat," he ordered. "We're not finished." Admittedly, he knew that Bra was going easy on him just like he was going easy on her. He wanted to save his energy for the stronger Cell. He was unsure if he was able to keep Bra occupied long enough for him to absorb the android, but his doubts were quickly answered as a smile formed on his lips. Both he and Bra arrived just in time to see Cell absorbing 18 and transforming into his ultimate form. "Well, this is about to get interesting."

* * *

 _A/N: And that's it for this chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed. I'm hoping that once I get back into the habit, I'll be able to start pumping out new chapters for all my stories during my free time. Thanks to all of you for giving my stories a chance and I will do my best to make these stories as awesome as I can. As always, reviews are accepted and greatly appreciated although I kinda hope you go easy on me haha. Oh! and before the day ends I will be posting a couple of new stories (What can I say, I love writing new pairings). I am about done with all the females in Dragon Ball Z and it won't be long before I start including characters from Dragon Ball Super and even Xenoverse. All of you are awesome! Take care._


End file.
